To Travel With Love
by audrey musaena
Summary: Kisah cinta antara namja klasik dan yeoja metropolitan yang berlibur di tempat yang salah/KYUHAE slight KIHAE/GS. END di Chap 7! Ada pengumuman bagi yang mau lanjut baca! silahkan dilihat!
1. Chapter 1

Author memberitahukan sebelumnya kalau ini bukan ff kyumin. Ini ff kyuhae atau kihae. Jadi kalau tak suka jangan membuang-buang waktu untuk baca nih ff ne.

.

To Travel With Love

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga, Tuhan YME, dan SM. Cerita ini murni karangan author yadong yang lagi luntang-lantung mencari sedekah(?).

.

Donghae POV

Seperti yeoja-yeoja yang lain, aku Lee Donghae ingin sekali travel ke luar Negeri. London, New York, Jerman, LA, Paris dan Seoul. Virus travel sedang menyerang sekolahku. Ditambah lagi si sombong Jessica yang katanya baru pulang dari New York. Belum lagi anak-anak lain yang memang orang tuanya merupakan penguasa-penguasa.

Sedangkan aku? Liburan terakhirku adalah terjebak di kamar bersama tv dan berbagai macam cemilan. Sebenarnya aku termasuk yang beruntung karena hanya terjebak di kamar. Tetanggaku Sunny, dia terjebak di internet selama berhari-hari tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali chattingan dan ngegame online.

Seakan belum usai, ommanya Sunny memanggilku dan menyuruhku untuk menyeret Sunny ke dunia nyata. Dan semua permulaan untuk semester dua dan 17 tahunku dimulai, mengenaskan.

***Fishy***

Semester baru, itu artinya kontes Princess & Prince. Jangan berpikir ini sama dengan King & Queen di prom night. Kontes ini bukan hanya penampilan yang dinilai. Kecantikan, kepintaran, sikap dan tata krama.

Kontes ini bukan tipeku sama sekali. 'Aku adalah putri di rumahku' aku mengutipnya dari sebuah drama.

Tentunya yang ikut dalam kontes ini Jessica dan teman-temannya. Kalau sebagai pangerannya aku sudah bisa memprediksi. Si kapten basket Siwon-lah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan mantannya si Jessica.

Siwon dan aku adalah kawan di Junior High School, yang sangat dekat sekali. Tapi hubungan kami rusak saat aku berpacaran dengan temannya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia marah dan menjauh gara-gara itu.

***Fishy***

Aku berjalan menuju lorong kelas. Rambutku terurai lepas begitu saja.

Akhir-akhir ini aku suka sekali membaca novel tebal-tebal. Kubaca halaman demi halaman dengan teliti. Satu hal yang membuat kalian yang mendengar agak aneh. Aku sangat senang me-nyetabilo-kan kalimat-kalimat bagus dari novel yang sedang kubaca.

Tanpa menghiraukan pejalan di depan atau sekitarku, mataku tetap terpusat pada buku yang sedang kubaca. Sesekali ku stabiloi.

Bruk~

Novelku terjatuh dari genggamanku. "Hah? Sia…" kalimatku terhenti ketika seseorang menubrukku. Choi Siwon.

Kalian harus tahu terakhir kali aku mengobrol dengannya adalah saat kelas satu dulu.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Kurapikan bajuku dan mencoba memulai pembicaraan, yang sudah lama kutunggu-tunggu.

"Hei" sapaku pelan berharap dijawab. "Hai juga" balasnya. Mataku agak sedikit membelalak ketika dia membalasnya. "Jadi, seberapa lama kau tidak meneggurku?" tanyanya.

Hah? Wow. Kenapa ni orang tiba-tiba begini? Sudah tidak marah? Lebih dari satu tahun dia tidak berkata… maksudku mengobrol denganku.

"Pulang sekolah di lapangan" sahutku tiba-tiba. Aku sendiri tidak tahu sedang berpikir apa. Yang kupikirkan adalan kesempatanku menanyakan kemarahannya selama ini.

"Baiklah" jawabnya ragu.

Kami berpisah di lorong yang sama. Aku dan bukuku meneruskan perjalanan ke kelas.

***Fishy***

Itu Siwon dia benar-benar berdiri di sana setelah pulang sekolah. Aku menghampirinya dengan teguh serta mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau omongkan?" tanyanya.

"Dua tahun waktu yang cukup lama bukan? Cukup lama untuk menunggu kau tidak marah lagi denganku" kutundukan kepalaku, karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau memintaku ke sini hanya untuk ini?" kedua tangannya mulai di masukkan ke kantong. "Kau hanya dua tahunkan? Kalau aku tiga tahun. Bahkan sampai sekarang kau masih sangat bodoh untuk mengartikan kemarahanku. Aku pulang!" dengan cepat dia berjalan menginggalkanku.

_What?_ Bodoh? Aku baru ingin bertanya dan dia memanggilku bodoh. Padahal kalau dia memberitahuku pasti aku akan ajak damai.

***Fishy***

Kontes Prince & Princess dimulai. Benar-benar bisa ditebak. Princenya Siwon dan Princessnya Jessica. Jessica begitu bangga dengan dirinya sendiri sedangkan Siwon di dekatnya. Berdiri diam tanpa berekspresi. Dengan cepat pesta dansa dimulai dengan aba-aba dari ketua panitia.

Semua sudah berpasangan. Aku tidak heran aku tidak mendapatkan pasangan. Penampilanku biasa-biasa saja dan lagi aku tidak berniat mencari pasangan saat ini.

Baru saja aku berdiri untuk keluar Siwon mendatangiku. "Mau dansa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak terimakasih." Lalu dia mengajakku keluar.

Aku mempunyai ide, bagaimana aku bertanya tentang kemarahannya, mungkin sekarang dia lagi senang. "Jadi maukah kau beritahu aku kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanyaku sambil menyilangkan semua jari-jariku.

"Ya" singkatnya. Hatiku seakan terlonjak. "Baiklah si bodoh Donghae. Aku marah karena aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Dan kau tidak pernah menghiraukanku" jelasnya tanpa guratan malu sedikitpun di mukanya.

Dan aku baru tersadar betapa tampannya dia mengenakan set jas hitamnya, ditambah lagi pengakuan cintanya. Aku masih bengong seribu bahasa di depannya.

"Jadi sekarang aku tanya. Kenapa baru satu minggu setelah lulus kau putus dengan Eunhyuk?" matanya mulai menajam dan mencari jawaban.

Baru saja aku merasa senang dengan kesadaranku, tapi dengan cepat dia merusak kesenanganku. Sungguh, aku sangat membenci orang yang mengungkit Eunhyuk di depanku. Itu bukan karena Eunhyuk berengsek…

PLAK

Kutampar wajah Siwon keras-keras. "Aw" rintihnya "Kenapa kau menamparku" tambahnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah.

"Kau temannya bukan?" tanyaku kesal, tanpa sadar aku menitihkan air mata di pipiku. Siwon terdiam. "Dia… dia… sudah meninggal dua hari setelah kelulusannya akibat kanker di otaknya" jelasku.

Tangisku membesar, pertahananku jebol- ya pertahanan selama bertahun-tahun karena tak ada yang mengungkit masalah 'Eunhyuk'. Kulihat wajah Siwon begitu pucat pasi mendengar jawabanku. "Mi-mian…" katanya tergagap.

Aku langsung berlari keluar untuk pulang. Siwon mengikutiku dari belakang dan menahanku. "Aku antar" dengan nada datar.

"Tidak usah" lalu aku meninggalkannya.

Tak lama, Siwon menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tangisku tak kunjung reda sama sekali. Dipeganginya tanganku dengan erat.

"Dua tahun aku hiks... berusaha melupakannya hiks…" isakku "Dan dalam satu bibir hiks… ada yang menyenangkanku sekaligus hiks… melukaiku".

"Mian… bukan maksudku".

***Fishy***

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu aku malah berteman dengan Siwon, lagi(?). Seharusnya aku sudah menggaetnya, karena tidak ada alasan menolakknya. Tampan, jago basket, pintar, romantis, kaya. Adakah alasan lainnya? Karena tahu Jessica akan marah denganku? Tidak sedramatis itu hidupku.

Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Siwon sampai kapanpun. Tapi dia berjanji akan menungguku sampai kapanpun. Itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang tidak tahu rasa bersyukur. Dan itu membuatku bingung.

Memang si Jessica sudah tidak peduli, tapi menurutku pertemanan tidak dapat digantikan oleh apapun.

Teet… teet…

Bel pulang berbunyi, dengan sergap anak-anak membereskan buku secepat mungkin. Yah… yah… ini bukan hari biasa, karena hari ini tim basket SM High School kami akan bertanding melawan sekolah sebelah.

Baru saja kelas dibubarkan, anak-anak sudah berkumpul dilapangan. Teriakan dari penonton sudah mulai terdengar walaupun para pemainnya belum datang, satu orang pun. Poster-poster sudah berkibar. Para Cheerio sudah siap dengan pom-pomnya.

Suara pembawa acara mulai terdengar member salam. "Apa kabar semua? Baik-baik saja bukan? Langsung saja bla bla …" jelas pembawa acara. "Kita panggilkan Persatuan High School!" teriak sang pembawa acara.

Tim basket itu mulai masuk ke dalam. Para supporter mulai meyoraki. Pembawa acara berteriak lagi "Ini dia yang sudah kita semua tunggu-tunggu SM High School! Yeey".

Tim basket sekolah kami langsung memasuki lapangan. Pemandu sorak mulai menyanyikan yel-yel mereka untuk menyemangati. Sorak-sorai, tepuk tangan penonton meramaikan suasana.

Kemenangan direbut oleh sekolah kami dengan selisih skor yang minim, yaitu 36-34. Anak-anak dari tim basket dan tim pemandu sorak langsung merayakan kemenangan.

Sebenarnya tadi aku diajak dengan mereka, tapi aku tidak enak, lagian itu acara mereka. Belum lagi karena aku tidak terlalu suka berkumpul dengan mereka.

***Fishy***

Tidakkah Siwon melihatnya. Betapa lelahnya menjadi diriku. Les pelajaran seminggu dua kali, les biola, les bahasa Inggris, les bahasa Prancis. Sekarang Siwon mengajakku berlatih tenis.

Sebenarnya dia suka bermain tenis sejak kelas tiga di Junior High School. Yah, permainannya bisa diakuilah. Dia pernah memenangkan berbagai perlombaan.

Aku benar-benar berharap sekarang juga aku travel. Aku merengek kepada umma dan appaku untuk travel selama sebulan ke London. Aku bercerita tentang segala kepenatanku seputar les.

Keajaiban datang menimpaku appa dan ummaku menyetujuinya. Tapi bukan tanpa tugas ke London. Perusahaan appaku mengirimku ke kerajaan Inggris atau sekolah khusus Putri dan Pangeran atau para anak bangsawan.

Sungguh, ide gila macam apa yang appa dan ummaku buat. Aku tahu maksud mereka baik. Meraka ingin melihat putrinya menjadi putri sejati.

Kau tahu kapan aku berangkat? BESOK! BESOK! bahkan aku belum sempat berpamitan dengan Siwon.

Alhasil sepulang sekolah kami menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Siwon membantuku memilah milih segala keperluan yang mungkin tak ku dapatkan nantinya. Menurutku, dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi temanku lagi. Ya, menimbang dengan apa yang telah kulakukan terhadapnya.

"Jadi, berapa lama kau akan berlibur di sana?" tanyanya sambil menimbang.

Kupilin rambutku yang tergerai. "Mungkin satu bulan. Aku ingin benar-benar rileks" jawabku bimbang.

"Selama itukah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entahlah" kulepaskan napasku. "Tenang saja aku akan merindukanmu dan tidak akan lupa denganmu" ucapku terburu-buru.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik" pesannya.

***Fishy***

Keluargaku dan Siwon ikut mengantar kepergianku. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu di antar karena ini hanya tentang 'travel'. Ya kupikir ini hanya travel biasa. Tapi aku agak bingung kenapa ummaku menangis? Sepertinya 'travel' yang di maksud orang tuaku bukan seperti 'travel' yang kumaksud.

Sebelum aku masuk kedalam appa dan ummaku mulai menasihatiku habis-habisan. Sedangkan Siwon mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis. _Well_, itu membuatku jauh lebih baik.

"Aku akan menelepon kalian sesering yang kubisa" selaku. Dalam perhelatan akbar, pelepasanku.

"Jagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Jangan lupa makan. Jangan bangun kesiangan!" jelas ummaku terburu-buru.

"Appa sudah menitipkanmu kepada seseorang disana. Kuharap kau cepat menemukannya. Dia menunggu di bandara" jelasnya.

"Jaga dirimu. Ditunggu ya oleh-olehnya" seru Siwon ikut andil.

Lalu aku melenggang pergi sambil melambai, sampai aku tidak bisa melihat kedua orang tuaku dan Siwon. Mungkin inilah saat-saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku.

***Fishy***

Sehari semalam aku melayang di udara bersama para penumpang lainnya yang tidak aku kenal satupun.

Setibanya di Bandara Heathrow. Aku disambut dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan Lee Donghae. Kukira aku tidak akan pernah merasakan dijemput di bandara.

"Selamat pagi! Nama saja Jhon. Aku bertugas untuk mengantarmu kemana saja yang kau mau" katanya sambil menjelaskan dengan logat khas Inggrisnya.

"Ah iyah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat-tempat yang bersejarah di sini" usulku.

"Baiklah saya akan mengantar anda" katanya.

"Panggil saya Hae aja, John"

Kupandangi sekeliling kota yang bias kudapati. Bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit menjulang tinggi.

Aku hanya bisa berjingkrat-jingkrat dalam hati. Mataku sangat sibuk sekali melihat ke sekeliling kota. Sesekali Jhon mengatakan sesuatu tentang bangunan, yang aku tidak mau tahu kenapa dibuat bangunan itu.

Dibawanya aku ke sebuah kota dimana penuh dengan jajaran outlet-outlet. Mataku membelalak ketika salah satu toko menjual gaun-gaun dengan harga miring. Dengan cepat kutepuk pundak Jhon dan menyuruhnya untuk menurunkanku di depan toko itu.

'Princess Shop' itulah nama tokonya. Aku terperanjat kaget ketika melihat ke dalam toko itu.

"Toko ini benar-benar toko princess" bisikku kepada diri sendiri. Seraya masih memegang pintu.

Toko itu benar-benar sangat luas dengan 4 lantainya. Lantai satu terdapat aksesoris yang lucu, di lantai dua tersedia baju dan gaun cantik, di lantai tiga tersedia berbagai macam sepatu yang menarik, dan lantai empat adalah surganya tas. Tidak salah bukan kalau aku melompat kegiraangan?

Dua jam lebih aku berkeliling, naik-turun tangga untuk mencari sesuatu yang pas denganku dan uangku. Dan kujatuhkan pilihanku kepada gaun berwarna biru langit dengan corsage bunga dibagian pinggangnya.

"Sudah selesai!" ucapku kegirangan. Jhon sangat sabar menunggu. Ya… menunggu dua jam untuk sebuah gaun biru langit.

"Kalau begitu mari. Aku antar ke Asrama" katanya santai.

Mataku membelalak kaget. 'Asrama'. "Asrama?" kataku seakan itu kata-kata yang menjijikan.

"Iyah. kau harus di sana sore ini" jawab John.

"Tapi, aku kesini untuk liburan. Dan… asrama? Aku bersekolah gitu?" tanyaku bingung. Setengah berharap itu takkan pernah terjadi di dalam liburanku.

"Iyah, asrama. Kau akan bersekolah. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku dan biar kepala sekolah menjelaskannya kepadamu" jelas Jhon. Rasa tidak enaknya nampak disekitar keningnya.

"Baiklah" jawabku singkat.

Jujur sebenarnya aku ingin melarikan diri sekarang juga, tapi mengingat di sini aku tak kenal satu orang pun kecuali orang yang disuruh perusahaan appaku. Belum lagi kalau aku melarikan diri berarti aku tidak bisa pulang lagi.

***Fishy***

Di perjalanan, aku hanya bisa termenung. Melamun selama yang kubisa. Sambil membayangkan akan jadi apa aku nantinya di sini.

"Hae, apa kau tidak ingin melihat jalanan. Ku yakin nanti kau akan menyesal" kata Jhon memberi saran.

"Ide bagus. Jadi di mana ki- " belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimat. Pemandangan membuatku terpukau, tercengang. "Ya, aku akan menyesal kalau aku tidak melihat ini semua" tambahku.

"Kita di suatu kota yang sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan ada satu pun kendaraan bermesin. Nanti diperbatasan kita akan turun dan mengganti mobil dengan kereta kuda" jelasnya riang.

Padang rumput luas dan beberapa kebun terlihat di sana. Banyak sekali perbedaan di kota metropolitan dan di sini. Tidak lama setelah itu kami melewati hutan pinus. Berakhir di suatu gapura besar yang berada di tengah kota.

Mobil kami dihadang oleh polisi. Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Kita harus turun.

Aku dan Jhon mulai menurunkan kopor-kopor dan mengangkutnya ke kereta kuda. Selama beberapa menit aku sedikit sibuk dengan kopor-koporku. Tanpa pikir panjang kami langsung menaiki kereta kuda.

Jhon dan kusir sedang membicarakan soal kota ini dan keadaan akhir-akhir ini. Jujur saja ya aku kurang mengerti tentang ini. Lantas kunikmati perjalananku dengan melihat sekeliling.

***Fishy***

Jhon dan aku disambut dengan pengurus-pengurus sekolah dan asrama. Pakaian mereka sangat kuno sekali, sampai aku berpikir apakah ini masih abad 20 atau tidak. Ada seseorang yang memakai pakaian seperti seorang raja dan ratu, aku berani bertaruh pasti itu kepala sekolah dan kepala asrama. Yeoja lainnya memakai sesuatu yang membuat bajunya kelihatan menggembung. Sedangkan namja memakai set jas seperti hendak ke pesta.

"Baiklah. Mari ikut kami" seru ahjuman yang memakai pakaian ratu itu. "Oh ya, tolong bawakan kopor itu ke kamarnya" perintahnya.

Kami berkeliling bersama. Ahjuman itu terus menerus berbicara sementara aku melihat-lihat sekitar, setengah berharap ini bukan sekolah.

Sepanjang koridor banyak menjulang tiang-tiang yang berdiri kokoh bak serdadu yang siap berperang. Warna putih gadingnya memberikan kesan nyaman. Koridor-koridor terisi dengan taman-taman kecil yang sesekali menghadirkan pohon yang rindang atau kolam ikan dan air mancurnya. Suasananya sangat cocok untuk membaca buku atau hanya bersantai untuk melepas kepenatan.

Lalu aku di antar ke asrama. Jarak asrama dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Asrama dengan dua gedung bertingkat tiga, dimana setiap anak mendapat satu kamar tidur. Di dalamnya, semua furnitur berukiran rumit yang memberi kesan klasik. Kamar mandinya sudah modern tapi terkonsep klasik juga.

Sekarang, tinggal aku dan kamar klasikku serta semua pelajaran yang akan diajarkan. "Hah… tinggal menuggu besok untuk menentukan ini liburan, les tambahan ata- " aku berpikir sejenak "AAANNNDDDWWWEEEE!" teriakku. "Ani… ani mungkin pindah sekolah… ani… ini mimpi. Ya hanya mimpi. Besok setelah tahu aku akan pulang secepat mungkin" gumamku tak keruan.

.

.

.

TBC

Otokhe? Jelek? Ne.

Kuharap ada yang membaca nih ff, syukur-syukur kasih komen dah


	2. Chapter 2

Author memberitahukan sebelumnya kalau ini bukan ff kyumin. Ini ff kyuhae atau kihae. Jadi kalau tak suka jangan membuang-buang waktu untuk baca nih ff ne.

.

To Travel With Love

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga, Tuhan YME, dan SM. Cerita ini murni karangan author yadong yang lagi luntang-lantung mencari sedekah(?).

.

Donghae POV

Keesokan harinya, aku memakai seragam SM High School seperti biasa. Menurutku di sekolah ini juga pakai seragamkan, jadi aku biasa saja. Karena aku murid baru, aku berpikir untuk agak telat masuk ke kelas. Bukan hanya itu saja aku sengaja telat, itu karena aku takut salah kostum.

Untunglah koridor sekolah sepi, tidak ada satu pun orang berjalan di sini. Lantas aku langsung masuk ke ruang kelas. Ketika aku membuka pintu guru yang di depanku melihatku shock dan matanya membelalak tak percaya. Kulihat sekelilingku, murid-murid yeoja ataupun namja semua memakai set baju pesta.

Bagus sekali, pekikku dalam hati. Hari pertama, jam pertama, sekolah, pesta murid-murid. "Sepertinya salah tempat, pak" seruku cepat-cepat. Anak-anak yang lain tertawa sambil melihat setelan bajuku. Apa menurut mereka baju ini kuno? Kalau begitu apakah mereka tidak sadar, seberapa kunonya mereka.

Kemeja berlengan pendek serta rok pendek sepahaku itu pakaian norma. Tidak seperti kalian, kuno. Umpatku dalam hati.

"Kamu lee Donghae? Murid baru dari Seoul?" tanya seongsangnim. Sambil membereskan setelan jasnya dan gaya bicaranya. Lalu anak-anak berekspresi aneh-aneh.

"Ya, ada yang salah dengan namaku? Negaraku? Atau bajuku? Aku keluar sekarang juga. Permisi!"

"Hei nak tunggu… kelasmu di sini" serunya terburu-buru mencegahku.

Aku tahu ini semua gila. Apa-apaan ini? Sekolah apa ini? Orang-orang bodoh macam apa yang ingin bersekolah di sini?

"Hei kau anak baru. Mendingan sekarang kau duduk di sini dan ikuti pelajaran" cetus seorang namja berambut coklat, ikal.

Sebenarnya, yang memanggilku tampan, tapi karena omongannya membuat ketampanannya menghilang seketika. Aku yakin lima puluh persen siswi di sekolahku akan ternganga melihatnya. Sepertinya aku sedikit muak dengan kata-katanya yang sangat tajam. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dua kali. Aku langsung melangkah ke bangku kosong. Satu kelas hanya terdiri dari lima belas orang dan aku orang kelima belasnya.

Aku mencoba mengamati apa yang sedang diajarkan, ternyata aku tak tahu satu pun, yang ternyata sekarang pelajaran sejarah. Mana kutahu sejarah raja-raja Inggris, belum lagi harus mengambil kearifan dan kebijaksanaan dari ceritanya. Padahal di Seoul aku senang sekali belajar sejarah. Kenapa di sini aku tidak mengerti apa-apa ya?

Kelas dibubarkan, tapi anak-anak tidak bubar. Jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar.

"Hei kau anak baru kesini" panggil seorang yeoja yang memakai bando tiara. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya.

"Ada masalah?" tanyaku jutek. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke kantong rokku ini.

"Kau putri dari mana. Bagaimana kau bisa bersekolah di sini dengan penampilanmu seperti ini?" tanyanya sinis. Yang lainnya juga ikut menatapku sinis.

"Aku bukan putri seperti kalian yang terlahir dari anak raja-ratu. Aku hanya seorang putri yang dilahirkan oleh ibunya" celetukku "Oh ya, kalau kau tidak suka dengan penampilanku…" aku berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. Lalu aku berdiri mendekatinya tepat di depannya persis. "Jangan pernah ada di depanku!" ucapku keras.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau tidak sopan dengan seorang putri. Dan lagi kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Jaga ucapanmu kepada seorang putri" balasnya marah. Yang lain melihat ketegangan kami, kecuali namja yang tadi memanggilku. Dia seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Hanya terus termenung.

"Jelas aku siapa-siapa di sini. Ups, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku Lee Donghae" balasku tak peduli. "Hey kau yang duduk sendiri di sana" panggilku. Anak-anak sekelas langsung melihatku dengan kejijikan mereka. "Kau tahu tidak ini tahun berapa?" tanyaku.

"2012. Kenapa?" tanyanya. Dia melangkah mendekati kami, seketika orang-orang memberi jalan.

"Oh 2012 kukira ini tahun 1800an. Atau kukira tadinya sedang pesta. Habis pakaiannya kuno sih. Seperti dongeng-dongeng" ejekku.

"Setidaknya kami punya jabatan, kekayaan dan apapun yang tidak kau miliki" ejek yeoja tadi.

"Miss atau apapun. Aku memang tidak kaya. Dan setahuku wanita terhormat dan yang mempunyai pendidikan seperti kalian-kalian ini seharusnya tidak sombong dengan orang yang berniat bertravel ke Inggris dengan segala fasilitas yang sudah dipenuhi, rumah dan satu tiket menuju Universitas Oxford. Yang bahkan kalian tidak boleh masuk tanpa boleh memilih akan jadi apa kalian nantinya. Karena kalian adalah penerus kerajaan yang harus bersikap anggun dan bijaksana di deretan masyarakat. Yang sebenarnya adalah seorang anak remaja sepertiku yang seharusnya mengetahui tentang dunia remaja mereka. Bukan sok menggurui atau apapun. Satu hal yang ingin kutahu. Siapa yang ingin menjadi raja dan ratu tanpa paksaan dari orangtua dan mengikuti jejak orang tuanya. Kalau ada kehadapanku sekarang juga" jelasku panjang lebar.

Anak-anak langsung tertunduk dan tidak ada satu pun yang mendekatiku, yang ada malah menjauhiku.

"Apa pentingnya buatmu?" tanya namja itu. Sambil mendekatiku.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba membukakan mata kalian lebar-lebar tentang kehidupan. Dan sebagai remaja kita harus tegas terhadap diri kita sebelum memberi penegasan kepada orang lain. Dan lagi kita harus mempunyai impian untuk memberi impian kepada orang lain" jelasku bijak.

Lalu namja itu semakin dekat. Sampai aku mengetahui kalau aku begitu pendek berada di dekatnya. Tinggiku sedagunya dan itu sedikit membuatku risih. Dia sedikit membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu bukakan mataku Lee Donghae" katanya halus. Dia memejamkan matanya. "Biar aku tahu apa dunia kami dan duniamu berbeda?" tambahnya.

"Kudengar di sini hari sabtu minggu libur. Kutunggu kalian di gerbang kota lalu kita ke Lodon. Jangan lupa bawa uang kalian sebanyak mungkin" jelasku.

"Hah?" seru mereka bersamaan. Namja itu juga langsung membuka matanya.

"Ide gila macam apa ini?" seru salah seorang putri.

"Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya seseorang lainnya.

"Kalau di negaraku yang tak melakukan sesuatu karena takut ketahuan dikatakan pengecut. Dan orang yang takut salah adalah pengecut" jelasku meyakinkan. Sambil terus menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba namja tadi menaruh telunjuknya ke bibirku. Semua orang tercengang. Seakan-akan apa yang dilakukan salah satu rekannya tidak biasa.

"Simpan ocehanmu sebelum guru datang" katanya. Lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelingaku. "Ganti pakaian sexymu karena kalau sampai ketahuan kau bisa dihukum" bisiknya. Seruan anak-anak membuatku risih.

"Aw" pekiknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang kuinjak kakinya sekeras-kerasnya. "Simpan bibirmu untuk hal yang lebih berharga" seruku lalu aku melenggang pergi.

***Fishy***

Kuharap setelah keluar dari ruangan gila, beserta pangeran gila yang tampan tidak akan terulang lagi.

Aku melenggang di koridor dengan santai walaupun beberapa orang melihat keanehan penampilanku. Satu orang pun di sini tak ada yang ku kenal. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku ke dalam ruangan.

Seorang namja."Ke- emh…" baru saja aku ingin berbicara dia malah membungkam mulutku. Lalu dia menegok ke luar seakan memastikan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Setelah itu dia melepaskan tangannya.

Siapa lagi coba, pikirku. "Well, kenapa kau membungkamku tadi?" tanyaku seedikit bingung.

"Bajumu" sambil menunjuk ke bajuku. "Tadi ada petugas keamanan. Kau pasti akan dihukum. Aku tahu kau anak baru di sini" tambahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dan begitu baik padaku?" tanyaku. Setidaknya sekarang aku bertemu dengan seorang pangeran yang baik hati dan tidak seperti pangeran-pangeran di kelasku, yang masih bodoh.

"Banyak berita tentangmu sejak kemarin. Oh ya namaku Kibum Hyland Birzeit" katanya memperkenalkan diri. Sambil sedikit membungkuk dengan gaya khas pangerannya.

Bisa dibilang aku sedikit terpesona dengannya karena sikapnya yang begitu baik. "Pangeran Kibum Hylan Birzeit. Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Namamu terlalu panjang" ucapku.

"Panggil saja aku Kibum. Tidak usah pakai pangeran"katanya. "Sepertinya sudah aman. Mari keluar" ajaknya.

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor, sesekali aku melihat sekelilingku. Beberapa pasang bola mata melihatku. Aku merasa mereka tidak senang aku berdekatan dengan Pangeran Kibum. Atau bisa jadi karena pakaianku lagi.

"Dari mana asalmu?" tanyanya seraya merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku dari Seoul. Dan apakah pangeran masih mau berteman denganku, aku bukan seorang putri?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang membuatku tidak ingin berteman denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak" jawabku singkat. "Kenapa liburanku seperti ini terjebak di penjara" gumamku kecil.

"Apa?" tanyanya. "Liburan? Kau ingin liburan? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke mansionku weekend ini" usulnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadinya aku ingin liburan, tapi sekarang sudah tidak" jawabku gugup.

***Fishy***

Di asrama para putri mendapatkan satu pelayan untuk membantu mempersiap-kan semuanya, begitu juga denganku. Pelayanku baru datang siang ini. Dia bernama Ryeowook Angela. Sepertinya dia seumuran denganku.

Dia ramah, baik, walau cukup susah diajak mengobrol. Itu karena peraturan yang melarang seorang putri mengobrol dengan pelayannya.

"Dari mana asalmu Wooky?" tanyaku sudah *sok* akrab. Kubaringkan badanku ke kasurku.

"Dari Skotlandia" jawabnya singkat. Dipegangnya sapu dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi kain. Dia terlihat sibuk sekali.

Kudekati dia perlahan. Lantas kurebut saja sapunya. Aku langsung mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

"Jangan putri. Tangan anda nanti kotor. Putri jangan itu tugas saya" katanya sapu darinya.

"Kalau sapu ini kembali. Kau harus mau berbicara kepadaku. Aku tidak punya teman di sini. Aku tidak kenal siapapun" jelasku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Tapi putri peraturan" bantahnya.

"Kau pelayan pribadikukan? Jadi aku yang akan membuat peraturan untukmu" kataku senang. Aku langsung memikirkan berbagai peraturan untuknya. "Peraturannya hanya dua. Pertama turuti kemauanku dan yang kedua mengobrollah denganku" tambahku.

"Ta-tapi… " katanya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" potongku. Kulihat dia sedikit gugup soal peraturan yang kubuat. "Ayolah. Aku tidak punya teman untuk mengobrol" rajukku.

"Ba-baiklah" katanya tergagap.

Kujatuhkan lagi tubuhku di kasur. "Jadi siapa pangeran yang kau suka?" tanyaku santai.

"Putri!" serunya keras.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku.

"Tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, tidak baik. Dan lagi tidak mungkin pelayan bersama seorang pangeran" katanya menjelaskan.

"Aku bukan seorang putri. Di Seoul tidak ada putri seperti di Negara ini. Di sana adanya pemilihan putri, seperti kontes. Berarti aku sama denganmu 'kan? Aku juga pelayan" jelasku.

"Bukan begitu, putri" bantahnya. "Kau di sini adalah calon putri" tambahnya.

"Ya sudah begini saja. Siapa seseorang yang kau suka?" tanyaku.

"Orang itu ada di skotlandia, putri. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak suka" katanya.

"Kau harus mencarinya lagi!" perintahku.

"Hah? Kalau kau, putri?" tanyanya.

Sepertinya pipiku akan memerah. "Pangeran Kibum" jawabku singkat.

"Waaahh. Kalian cocok putri" ungkapnya senang.

"Sepertinya kau cape terus-menerus memanggilku putri. Mendingan panggil saja aku Hae" kataku. Sambil mencoba memejamkan mataku.

***Fishy***

Kalau kau berpikir aku mengganti baju seragamku, itu jelas tidak. Karena aku tidak mempunyai baju seperti mereka. Lagian ini sudah berjalan dua hari dan ini hari ketiga aku memakai seragam biasaku. Nyatanya aku masih baik-baik saja. Mengabaikan sesuatu yang menjadi ketentuan itu menyenangkan.

Seseorang berjalan ke arahku. "Sekarang pelajaran sastra. Kita harus ke perpustakaan. Mari" ajaknya. Sudah tiga hari aku mengenalnya tapi belum tahu sama sekali namanya.

"Aku boleh bertanya tidak?" tanyaku meminta izin seraya merapikan rambut ikalku yang di kucir kuda.

"Silakan" katanya mempersilakan.

"Namamu siapa? Sudah dua hari kita sekelas tapi kau belum memberi tahu namamu. Yang lainnya juga begitu, tidak ada yang memperkenalkan diri" jelasku.

"Namaku Kyuhyun Gahfeza Birzeit. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun" katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Lalu aku menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Kyuhyun Gah… Birzeit" ulangku tak jelas. Lalu dia tersenyum kecil.

"Gahfeza Birzeit" ulangnya seraya membenarkan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendegar sebelumnya" koreksiku. Sepertinya ada yang pernah bilang Birzeit, pikirku.

.

.

.

TBC

Fishy… fishy… karena kecintaanku kepada Donghae oppa, aku memberikan ff ini #plak. Hae oppa kenapa jadi cewe? Biarkan author, Hae oppa dan tuhan yang tahu.

.

Eun Byol : Ini udah dilanjut, ayo baca lagi. Gumawo ne

Lullu48129 : iya belum ada. Tapi sekarang udah walau masih sedikit. Gumawo ne

Rizkyeonhae : author juga pengen *ngarep* gumawo ne

Aoora : ini udah dilanjutin, ayo baca lagi. Gumawo ne


	3. Chapter 3

Preview

_Seseorang berjalan ke arahku. "Sekarang pelajaran sastra. Kita harus ke perpustakaan. Mari" ajaknya. Sudah tiga hari aku mengenalnya tapi belum tahu sama sekali namanya._

"_Aku boleh bertanya tidak?" tanyaku meminta izin seraya merapikan rambut ikalku yang di kucir kuda._

"_Silakan" katanya mempersilakan._

"_Namamu siapa? Sudah dua hari kita sekelas tapi kau belum memberi tahu namamu. Yang lainnya juga begitu, tidak ada yang memperkenalkan diri" jelasku._

"_Namaku Kyuhyun Gahfeza Birzeit. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun" katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Lalu aku menyambutnya dengan ramah._

"_Kyuhyun Gah… Birzeit" ulangku tak jelas. Lalu dia tersenyum kecil._

"_Gahfeza Birzeit" ulangnya seraya membenarkan._

"_Sepertinya aku pernah mendegar sebelumnya" koreksiku. Sepertinya ada yang pernah bilang Birzeit, pikirku._

.

To Travel With Love

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga, Tuhan YME, dan SM. Cerita ini murni karangan author yadong yang lagi luntang-lantung mencari sedekah(?)

.

Donghae POV

Sebuah gedung perpustakaan yang lebih mirip rumah mewah dibandingkan perpustakaan, bertengger manis di utara bangunan utama sekolah.

Dibukanya pintu oleh Kyuhyun selebar-lebarnya. Kudapati puluhan bahkan ratusan rak buku menjulang tinggi. Ada banyak tangga di sisinya, mungkin itu berfungsi mempermudah apabila mengambil buku.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke dalam. Tangan-tanganku menyusuri rak-rak buku itu. Ku hirup aroma buku-buku. Aroma buku memang tak pernah berbohong.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Entah dari mana, dia sudah berada di sampingku. Tubuhnya di sandarkan ke rak sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Waw" seruku takjub. "Bisakah- aku ingin di sini dulu" tambahku cepat. Kutelusuri rak-rak dengan jariku berharap menemukan buku yang sangat bagus.

"Kau sedang mencari buku apa?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengambil buku sejarah Inggris yang sangat tebal dan mulai membacanya. "Sejarah Inggris. Kenapa? Kau tertarik?" tambahnya.

"Tidak juga. tapi aku lebih suka yang bernuansa romancenya"

"Oh… tentang itu. Di rak buku nomor empat belas sampai dua puluh tiga, di situ banyak buku romance"

"Sebanyak itukah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas.

Aneh sekali, kemarin ia sangat jutek padaku. Kenapa sekarang menjadi baik padaku.

Donghae POV End

.

Tak lama setelah Donghae menemukan novel dengan judul _Pride And Prejudice_, dia mulai terhanyut. Suasana tenang di dalam perpustakaan mampu membangkitkan imajinasinya tentang novel yang ia baca.

Kyuhyun yang memang tak jauh dari Donghae dengan seksama memperhatikan Donghae. Meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh atau ekspresi Donghae saat membaca buku. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Kyuhyun. Belum pernah ia lihat seseorang membaca novel dengan ekspresi yang terus berubah-ubah.

"Princess~" panggil Kyuhyun.

Tak salah kalian mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae seperti itu. Toh dia memanggil temannya juga dengan sebutan Princess atau Prince. Karena mereka memang Prince dan Princess. Tidak sopan bagi seorang Prince atau Princess memanggil Princess atau Prince lain hanya dengan namanya saja.

"Aigoo… kenapa aku bisa tidak mengetahui novel romantic ini" gumam Donghae dengan bahasa Korea, yang tentu saja tak Kyuhyun mengerti.

'Dia berbicara apa?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Princess!" panggil Kyuhyun agak keras.

Sekali lagi Donghae tak menjawab. Dia sibuk membaca.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kesal segera menghampiri Donghae. Ditepuknya perlahan bahu Donghae. Meski Kyuhyun tahu caranya tidaklah sopan.

"Yak! Neo eh? Sorry" kalap Donghae saat mengetahui yang menepuk pundaknya Kyuhyun. "Hehehhehe ada apa?" tanyanya dengan puppy eyes yang tak sengaja keluar.

"Kau masih ingin di sini, princess?" Tanya Kyuhyun, lembut.

"He?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, princess" jelas Kyuhyun, disertai senyumannya yang lembut. Senyuman yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Dan itu sontak membuat semburat merah di pipi Donghae muncul.

"Eumhh… panggil aku Hae saja. Aku bukan princess" jawab Hae takut-takut.

"Maaf, tapi kami tak diperkenankan memanggil nama, princess" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Huft…" desah Donghae sambil meniup poninya, membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya terpesona. Wajar saja, jarang ada yang melakukan seperti itu. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang princess meniup poninya.

"Baiklah… lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa eumm prince?" Tanya Donghae agak aneh dengan kata 'prince'.

"Tidak usah. Kau cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ish… ko gitu? Kalau begitu kau harus panggil aku Hae dan aku akan memanggilmu Kyunnie~… eh? Kyuhyun" dumelnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'God! Tingkahnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Dan tadi apa? Kyunnie? Kenapa namaku menjadi manis sekali?' batin Kyuhyun tak keruan.

"Eum baiklah Hae~" jawab Kyu akhirnya.

"Jja! Kita keluar dari sini! Aku akan meminjam ini. Boleh kan?" Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Yeay!" seru Donghae riang.

Sreet

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun terkaget karena Donghae menarik pergelangan tangannya sambil keluar. Donghae yang memang sudah kesenangan dengan bukunya, tak menyadari tingkahnya sendiri.

Belum pulih rasa kagetnya, Donghae malah berlari kecil masih dengan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut berhenti.

"Mulai sekarang kau temanku. Janji?" ucap Donghae sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kyuhyun yang disodori kelingking mungil itu hanya bisa terbengong, bingung. Kelakuan princess di depannya ini memang sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Donghae yang tidak sabaran menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Kyuhyun. Senyum cerah terkembang di bibir Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Okeh Kyuhyun, kita akan bertemu esok lagi. Jangan lupa dengan janjimu dan teman-temanmu. Okey? Pay pay" seru Donghae. Tanpa menunggu balasan Donghae sudah beralari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

Sore hari di asrama

Wooky tengah membersihkan kamar Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae? Dia terus membaca sepanjang hari.

"Huft! Aku bosan~" gerutu Donghae. Begitulah Donghae, kalau dia sudah membaca bagian konflik, dia akan menutup bukunya. Menyiapkan mental untuk membaca konflik yang mungkin akan membuatnya menangis.

"Prince "

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku princess, wooky~" gerutu Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ba baiklah Pr hae~"

"Good job. Aku mau mencari udara segar. Bisa merekomendasikanku tempat bagus untuk berjalan-jalan di sore hari?" Tanya Donghae. Ryeowook mengangguk.

.

Sampailah mereka di suatu taman bunga yang hanya terdapat satu bangku di sana.

"Kyaaa! Areumdaeun!" pekik Donghae kesenangan. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aigoo… Wooky, kau harus mengajakku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah ini, nanti" perintah Donghae dengan nada pura-pura marah. Ryeowook hanya membungkuk tanda mengiyakan.

Drrttt drrrttt

"Ah… sebentar" pekik Donghae yang merasa ponselnya bergetar. Donghae segera menjauhi tempat itu.

"Yobos " belum sempat Donghae mngucapkannya, seseorang di seberang telepon sudah mulai mengomel sendiri.

"Yak! Aigooo… nae aegya kenapa kau tak menelpon orang tuamu, eoh? Sudah tak saying pada kami, eoh? Kau tahu appa terus-menerus bertanya kabarmu. Aiggooo anak umma melupakan umma" cerocos Leeteuk di seberang telepon.

"Aish… umma jangan sembarangan ngomong. Saranghae~" balas Donghae.

"Omooo nae aegya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya sang appa yang mulai ikut nimbrung.

"Appa! bogoshippo!" pekik Donghae girang.

"Ne nado bogoshipo~~" balas Kangin appa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, chagi?" Tanya appanya.

"Baik appa. Tak terllau buruk dan Yak! Apa appa dan umma merencanakan ini sudah lama? Kenapa aku di buang di sini! Yak! Apa aku bersekolah di sini" cerocos Donghae.

"Aigooo hae~ah sopanlah dengan appa dan ummamu. Umma dan appa memang sengaja melakukan ini. Semua ini untuk mendidikmu. Aigooo… nae princess memang harus bersekolah di sana sampai lulus" jelas sang umma yang gregetan dengan tingkah anak gadisnya.

"Hueee… umma dan appa benar-benar membuangku" rengek Donghae.

"Ya ya ya Chagi~" protes sang umma ketika anak cengengnya mulai merengek.

"Jangan merengek terus chagi. Appa menyekolahkanmu di sana untuk membantu perusahaan appa dan membuang sifat cengengmu itu" jelas sang appa.

"Hiks… Hae kira hiks… appa… dan umma sudah hiks… tak sanyang hiks… denganku hiks…" isak Donghae yang malah menangis mendengar penjelasan dari sang appa.

"Ani chagi umma hiks… mencintaimu aegya hiks… hiks… kanginnie hiks…" isak sang umma ikut tertular perilaku anaknya.

"Haduh… baiklah princess, ummamu butuh ketenangan. Jaga dirimu princess. Pulanglah dengan membawa pangeranmu" goda appanya sebelum menutup telepon.

"Yak!"

pip

"Huft… hiks… ugh… Donggie ayo semangat. Hyukkie akan marah kalau ka uterus cengeng hiks…" ucap Donghae mencoba menyemangati dirinya. Diusapnya dengan kasara bekas air matanya.

Tak terasa senja mulai tenggelam. Langit berubah menjadi gelap. Donghae yang memang sedari tadi berjalan sambil menelpon, lupa dengan jalan yang ia lalui.

"Wooky~" panggil Donghae.

Sadar akan situasinya, dia mulai panic.

"Wooky! Wooky! Wooky dimana!"

"Ugh… Wooky! Ini dimana? Wooky!"

Teriak Donghae yang mulai panic.

"Wooky hisk… siapapun tolong aku!' teriak Donghae yang ketakutan.

Donghae terus berjalan ke tak tentu arah. Matanya tak bisa terlalu focus, karena Kristal-kristal bening yang mulai memenuhi bola matanya.

"Hiks… Wooky… hiks… umma… hiks… appa…" isak Donghae.

Karena sudah kelelahan dia berjongkok. Mengistirahatkan diri. Dan menangis tersedu di sana.

"Hiks… appa umma hiks… hyukkie hiks… wonnie hiks… kibum hiks… kyunnie hiks…" isaknya.

Kresek

Bunyi semak-semak, menakutkan Donghae.

"Siapa hiks ituh hiks… hiks wooky?" Tanya Donghae takut-takut.

Kresek kresek

"Hiks… jangan makan donggie hiks… dongie masih ingin hidup hiks…" racau Donghae.

Kresek kresek srrat

"Kyaaa!" teriak Donghae dengan mata tertutup dan kuping yang ia tutupi.

"Hiks huueeee hiks hiks" isak Donghae makin menjadi.

"Princess! Princess! Donghae! Donghae! Lee Donghae!" panggil namja itu yang keluar dari semak-semak.

Donghae yang merasa dipanggil, perlahan membuka matanya. Hingga sesosok namja tampan berada di hadapannya.

Grep

"Kibum hiks… bummie huueeee takut hiks… hiks…" tangis Donghae pecah. Kibum yang sedikit shock karena Donghae memeluknya, langsung memeluk Donghae saat tangi gadis itu pecah.

"Ssstt jangan menangis ssttt… ada aku di sini hae~" ucap Kibum mencoba menenagkannya.

"Hiks… Bummie hiks… hueee hiks… hiks…" isak Donghae makin meringsutkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Kibum.

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae. Mengusap-usap punggung Donghae agar berhenti menangis. "Ssstt… aku di sini… aku akan menjagamu. Tenanglah" ucap Kibum.

"Hiks… Ki hiks… Bum… Kibum" ucap Donghae yang mulai menghentikan isakannya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, eum?" Tanya Kibum.

'Hangat' batin keduanya.

"Aku… sedang menelepon dan… dan… aku tersesat karena aku berjalan-jalan" jelas Donghae.

"Heum… perhatikan jalanmu Donghae. Sekolah ini sangat besar" nasihat Kibum. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dalam dekap Kibum. "Aku anatar ke asramamu" tambah Kibum.

Sret

Eh?

"Jangan dilepas ya. Nanti kau hilang" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum manis ke arah DOnghae. Meninggalkan semburat merah di pipi Donghae.

.

Sesampainya di depan asrama

Sedari tadi perjalanan keduanya terdiam dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Donghae terus tertunduk, menutupi semburat merah pada pipinya. Sedangkan Kibum menatap Donghae yang tertunduk, sesekali tersenyum.

"Aku kembali ke asramaku" ucap Kibum, memecah keheningan.

"Ah… ya..."

Kibum berbalik, tapi…

"Tunggu" pekik Donghae.

Kibum segera berbalik dan mendekati Donghae.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku dan mengantarkanku pulang" ucap Donghae.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang ke atas dan tidurlah, princess"

Blush!

Pipi Donghae memerah mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"I iya. Oh ya… besok kami akan pergi. Apa kau mau ikut?" ajak Donghae.

"Besok ya?" Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak. Mengecheck jadwalnya. "Baiklah"

"Good. Kita ketemu di gerbang. Jangan sampai ketahuan" nasihat Donghae.

"Aku sudah terbiasa keluar, princess~" balas Kibum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Donghae.

Blush!

Dan lagi-lagi Prince Kibum mampu membuat Donghae berblush ria.

"Selamat malam" ucap Kibum sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Selamat malam" lirih Donghae saat punggung Kibum sudah tak terlihat.

'Aigoo jantungku benar-benar ingin copot' batin Donghae.

.

"Kyaa! Princess! Hiks… hiks… maafkan aku hiks… hiks… hiks…" isak Ryeowook saat Donghae masuk dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Grep

"Kyaa! Wooky kenapa menangis?" kaget Donghae yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Wooky.

"Maaf princess… hiks… aku kira hiks… prince kau hilang" ucap Wooky yang baru sadar dengan tatapan tajam dari Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku tak tersesat, aku tak akan mungkin bertemu dengan Pangeran Kibum. Kyaaaa!" cerocos Donghae kesennagan dan balik memeluk erat Ryeowook.

"Benarkah Hae~" Tanya Ryeowook yang ikut senang.

"Benar Wooky~ kyaa!" jelas Donghae riang. "Dan besok kami akan pergi bersama! Omoo aku tak punya baju bagus!" pekik Donghae.

"Hae~ bagaimana mala mini akan aku lulur badanmu? Biar besok kau makin cantik" jelas Wooky.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Heum… biar kusiapkan air hangat untukmu Hae~" ucap Wooky senang.

Dan malam-malam begini kedua gadis itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. Lebih tepatnya mempersiapkan Donghae agar tampil menarik di hadapan Pangeran idamannya.

***Fishy***

Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sudah bersiap-siap, dibantu oleh Ryeowook.

"Hae~ kau ingin memakai baju yang mana?" Tanya Ryeowook yang mulai lelah melihat Donghae mengobrak-abrik pakaiannya.

"Aha! Akhirnya ketemu! Aigooo kenapa aku hanya punya satu dress selain dress baruku? Menyedihkan" gerutu Donghae.

"Hae~" panggil Ryeowook.

"Heum" jawab Donghae sambil menimbang-nimbang dress itu.

"Pakailah. Habis itu akan kudandani" ucap Wooky.

"Baiklah"

Secepat kilat Donghae segera mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi. Walau Ryeowook sudah pernah memandikan Donghae, tetap saja Donghae merasa malu. Dia bukan seorang Princess yang apapun di sibiapkan oleh pelayan termasuk dengan mandi.

"Taraa!" seru Donghae sambil memutar tubuhnya di depan Ryeowook.

Dress biru muda beberapa centi diatas lutut dengan tali kecil. Mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang cukup sexy. Dress ini memang dress satu-satunya yang Donghae punya. Dress kenangan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau cantik! Tak usah pakai make up pun kau sudah cantik" gumam Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih Wooky" jawab Donghae.

"Ah iya! Kemari! Aku akan mendandanimu"

Tak perlu berdandan lama, karena Ryeowook tak memakaikan make up apapun. Paling hanya bedak dan lipbalm, itu pun tipis. Rambut Donghae dibiarkan tergerai dengan bando senada warna dressnya.

Setelah selesai Donghae digiring Ryeowook menuju kaca.

"Cantik" gumam keduanya.

Donghae yang merasakan dejavu mulai sedih. Mengingat ini adalah dress pertama yang dibelikan ummanya untuk kencan pertamanya dengan Eunhyuk manatan kekasihnya.

"Berangkatlah princess. Pangeranmu pasti sudah menunggu" bisik Ryeowook, menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Donghae hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

.

.

.

Di gerbang

"Tck… kemana gadis kampong itu?" gerutu seorang princess Seohyun.

"Pasti dia hanya menipu kita" sambung seorang princess lainnya Sooyoung.

"Tck tahu begini mending aku bersantai di asrama" keluh Yoona.

"Kalian berhentilah mengoceh" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyu, apa kau yakin dengan ini?" Tanya seorang prince yang bernama Minho.

"Tung " ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan datang.

Kyuhyun dan beberapa Prince terpesona dengan penampilan Donghae yang menurut mereka tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Donghae akan memakai pakaian biasa-biasa saja. Tidak seperti putri-putri yang memang diharuskan memakai dress terus.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Maaf lama menunggu!" seru Donghae riang.

"Ck kau terlalu lama" keluh Krystal.

"Ah… maaf" balas Donghae dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang.

"Ehem… kalau begitu ayo berangkat!" ajak Jonghyun yang sudah sadar dari pesona Donghae.

"Tunggu sebentar! Ada yang belum datang" seru Donghae buru-buru.

"Siapa lagi Donghae? Di sini sudah ada enam princess cantik yang tidak termasuk denganmu" ejek seseorang yang bernama Bora.

"Hmmm terserah kalian saja. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan datang" jawab Donghae malas.

Yoona, Krystal, Gain, Sooyoung, Seohyun dan Bora mendelik tak suka pada Donghae.

"Ah maaf lama menunggu" ucap seseorang yang baru sampai.

"Kau!" seru mereka kompak.

"Ayo berangkat!" seru Donghae riang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Eumh mianhe jeongmal mianhae. Aku hiatus tanpa kabar. Ff2ku terbengkalai. Apa masih ada yang menanti ff2ku?

Coba aku list dulu. Ada yang masih menunggu. Take Picture, Take U? Pink Innocent Season 2? Sequel Touch My Body, Touch My heart? Sequel Seducer Minnie?

.

Mian ne… author punya berbagai alas an tersendiri untuk keterlambatan ini.

.

Berita baiknya adalah Pink Innocent Season 2 udah publish di wp author. Diprotect si, tapi bisa minta pw ko. Kalo males minta lewat twit atau fb, lewat pm juga bisa. Sekarang tak menerima lewat sms!

.

Kalau Tanya PI last chap kapan publish di ffn. Ga terlalu janji pasti deh.

.

Mind To review?


	4. Chapter 4

_Preview_

_"Tunggu sebentar ada yang belum datang" seru Donghae buru-buru._

_"Siapa lagi, Donghae? Di sini sudah ada enam princess cantik yang tidak termasuk denganmu" ejek seorang yang bernama Bora._

_"Hmmm terserah kalian saja. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan datang" jawab Donghae malas._

_Yoona, Krystal, Gain, Sooyoung, Seohyun dan Bora, mendelik tak suka pada Donghae._

_"Ah maaf lama menunggu" ucap seseorang yang baru sampai._

_"Kau!" seru mereka kompak._

_"Ayo berangkat!" seru Donghae riang._

.

To Travel With Love

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS

Diclaimer : dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind!

.

Donghae langsung mendekat ke arah Kibum dan menggandeng pergelangan tangan Kibum. Senyum manis terpatri indah di bibir Donghae. Membuat teman-teman yang melihatnya sedikit kesal dibuatnya.

"Donghae! Kau seorang lady! Dimana sopan santunmu!" bentak Yoona dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan hanya berpegangan tangan biasa" balas Donghae yang kebingungan. Setahunya masih sopan-sopan saja kalau berpegangan tangan.

"Itu tidak sopan. Saling bersentuhan dengan seorang laki-laki yang belum mempunyai status apa-apa denganmu, itu perbuatan tak sopan" jelas Bora lebih tenang.

"Oh" Donghae ber-oh-ria. "Tapi!" seru Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Tanya keenam princess itu kesal.

"Hari ini kita bebas! Bebas berpegangan, bersentuhan!" seru Donghae kelewat antusias.

"Apa?!" seru semua temannya tak terkecuali Kibum. Benar-benar ajaib gadis di sampingnya ini, piker Kibum.

"Ya… ya sudah. Besok dan seterusnya kau harus mengikuti peraturan di sini" balas Gain. Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman sekilas.

"Kalau begitu… aku ingin bersama Lord Kibum" seru Sooyoung. Disikutnya Donghae hingga genggaman tangan itu terlepas.

"Aku juga!" seru Bora tak kalah heboh. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, kecuali Krystal dan Seohyun yang mengapit lengan Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae? Dia tersikut oleh calon-calon duccess.

Biar kujelaskan sedikit tentang ini semua. Princess atau prince, itu adalah sebutan untuk para murid yang memang dari keluarga bangsawan. Sementara Duce dan Ducess adalah panggilan untuk para bangsawan yang memang sudah dewasa dan memiliki kekayaan yang banyak.

Seorang princess atau prince yang sudah bertunangan apalagi menikah, tidak diperbolehkan lagi belajar di sekolah itu. Dia harus pandai menjaga dirinya untuk pendampingnya kelak.

Kelas yang Donghae ikuti adalah kelas terakhir. Itu berarti setingkat dengan kelas 3 SMA dan semester 1 di perguruan tinggi. Kenapa? Karena seorang calon duce atau ducess harus lebih tinggi pengetahuan dan derajatnya dari pada orang biasa. Apabila seorang calon duce atau ducess ingin belajar di luar negeri, dia akan melepas gelarnya untuk sementara. Begitu kembali, dia akan kembali mendapat gelarnya tanpa bisa terbantahkan.

Kesal dengan princess-princess centil itu, Donghae akhirnya mengalah. Berjalan berdampingan dengan prince lainnya, yang tak kalah tampan dengan Kibum.

"Princess Donghae~ apakah di negeri asalmu, kau selalu bersentuhan dengan seorang pria dengan begitu gampang?" Tanya salah seorang prince-Yonghwa. Donghae mengangguk malas.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat sewa kereta kuda. Kibum dan beberapa princess, tampak tertawa di depan Donghae. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang kedua lengannya diapit dan terkadang ditarik ke sana kemari dengan heboh. Sementara Donghae, mengobrol dengan para prince lainnya. Bercerita tentang perbedaan culture di sini dan di Korea.

'Kau mengagumkan' batin Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya boleh ditarik ke sana kemari, tapi kupingnya selalu mendengarkan apa yang Donghae jelaskan.

Menurutnya Donghae seorang gadis cerdas, ceria, anggun, polos dan mengagumkan. Dia menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui dengan mantap. Pengetahuannya sangat luas, tak sesempit princess lainnya. Princess lainnya bukan berarti bodoh, hanya saja mereka tak diperbolehkan berkenalan dengan dunia luar begitu jauh. Alasannya klasik. Takut terbawa arus globalisasi.

.

"Mari princess, saya bantu" ujar Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Donghae menaiki kereta kuda.

"Aku bisa sendiri, prince" balas Donghae.

"Tidak bisa begitu, princess" balas Changmin tak mau ditolak.

"Huft… baiklah" jawab Donghae.

Tak lama para prince menaiki kereta yang berbeda. Ketujuh princess itu memang berada dalam satu kereta kuda. Tak baik bagi mereka untuk bersama-sama dengan para prince.

Diperjalanan para princess bercerita tentang pesta, dansa dan permainan music. Ketiga itu adalah topic yang sangat suka diobrolkan oleh para calon ducess seperti mereka. Tak jarang fashion mereka bicarakan atau sekdar keterampilan lainnya seperti merajut, memasak, berkuda dan melukis.

Seorang ducess akan sangat dihormati, kalau dia memiliki keterampilan yang sangat memukau. Pesona wajah tidak terlalu diperhitungkan di sana. Keanggunan dan kedewasaan ducess-lah yang akan membawanya pada pencapaian tinggi suatu derajat social. Membawanya kepada calon duce yang juga berkelas.

.

.

.

Begitu kereta kuda berhenti di perbatasan, segera mungkin Donghae mencari kendaraan. Sayangnya, kendaraan di perbatasan terlalu sedikit. Dan Donghae memutuskan untuk menelpon orang suruhan appanya agar menjemput mereka dengan 2 mobil.

"Kau! Bilang saja kau mau menjebak kami!" tuding Krystal, yang tak segan-segan menunjuk tepat di depan muka Donghae.

"Mwoya?" protes Donghae.

"Pakailah bahasa yang benar Donghae!" bentak Sooyoung.

"Iya. Maaf" lirih Donghae, sepelan mungkin.

Kibum yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan itu mulai gerah. "Bisakah kalian tidak menyalahkan Princess Donghae?" tegur Kibum dengan kewibawaan yang luar biasa. Keenam calon ducess itu menunduk takut.

Ckit

Bunyi rem ban mobil terdengar begitu berisik. Dua limosin terpakir tepat di depan mereka. Teman-teman yang melihatnya berdecak kagum, begitu juga Donghae. Karena kemarin ia diantar hanya dnegan mobil biasa, lagi pula appanya tak mungkin membuang-buang uang untuk dua buah limosin.

Kedua sopir limosin itu keluar. Membungkuk ke arah Donghae. Donghae yang mendapat perlakuan itu merasa tak enak hati. "Mrs. Donghae, maaf atas ketelatan kami" seru salah satu sopir itu.

"Tidak usah begitu uncle John" balas Donghae makin tak enak.

"Mari masuk" sahut sopir satunya, merunduk hormat pada semua teman-teman Donghae. Scott, itu namanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di London mereka langsung di sambut dengan pusat perbelanjaan. Keenam princess, termasuk Donghae berdecak kagum. Mata mereka tak henti-hentinya menatap penuh harap setiap toko yang mereka lewati.

Prince-prince itu menjadi merasa tak berguna. Mereka diabaikan. Bahkan Donghae yang tak diterima, malah menjadi tour guide mereka. Saling bercerita tentang fashion dunia. Beberapa designer terkenal.

Sreet

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kibum. Membawa mereka berjalan paling belakang. Mata keduanya tak lepas dari setiap pergerakan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kemarin Donghae mengajakku" jawab Kium tak kalah dingin.

"Oh. Kau mengenalnya? kenapa tak pernah cerita?" tumbang sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi pertanyaan tentang Kibum dan Donghae selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetuhuinya, Kyu?" Tanya Kibum heran.

Kyuhyun yang ditanya seperti itu terdiam. Memang Kyuhyun tak pernah bertanya apa pun tentang Kibum, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka bukannya tak akur, hanya saja ada sekat pemisah yang mereka sendiri tak mengerti artinya.

.

Hari hampir sore. Para princess membeli gaun-gaun indah diberbagai toko. Harus mereka akui, semua gaun itu merupakan hasil pendapat Donghae. Tapi donghae sendiri bukannya membeli gaun malah membeli beberapa pakaian santai.

"Aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan?" Tanya Changmin.

"Iya. Kami lapar" sambung Gain.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawa kalian ke restaurant cepat saji. Aku jamin kalian pasti suka" riang Donghae.

.

MCD, mungkin bukan pilihan buruk bagi orang-orang modern. Akan menjadi pilihan buruk untuk seorang calon duce dan ducess. Gaya mereka dalam memakan adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah Donghae lihat.

"Aku baru merasakan ini. Dan ini sangat enak" cerocos Changmin dengan mulut penuh burger.

"Prince Changmin dimana sopan santunmu!" bentak Yoona.

"Ish… bagaimana cara memakan ini? Apa tak ada pisau dan garpu di sini" protes Krystal.

Semuanya tampak sibuk memikirkan cara makannya. Hanya Changmin dan Donghae yang asik melahap burgernya. Donghae memang mengajarkan cara memakan burger pada semuanya, tapi yang mau mengikuti caranya hanya Changmin. So, mereka semua sedang kerepotan memakan burgernya.

"Aku menyerah! Ajarkan kami!" pasrah Bora.

"Okey. Taruh kedua tangan kalian pada sisi makanan. Angkat, lalu gigit perlahan" jelas Donghae sambil mempraktikan gerakannya.

Keenam gadis itu mulai menirukan gaya Donghae. Mengigit perlahan, kemudian mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Tak seperti Donghae yang tak tahan untuk mengunyah burgernya dengan cepat.

Kemudian Donghae beralih pada meja para prince. Mengajarkannya juga. Tak susah mengajarkan mereka. Mereka mulai menikmati apa yang sedang mereka makan.

Tak jauh dari meja para namja. Kyuhyun dan Kibum duduk di meja lainnya. Saling berhadapan, tapi diam seribu bahasa. Hanya matanya saja yang seakan sedang berbicara.

"Hai" sapa Donghae, menghampiri kedua calon duce tersebut.

Keduanya menoleh kompak. Meninggalkan kekagetan di wajah Donghae.

"Kalian tidak makan?" Tanya Donghae, mendudukan diri di sebelah Kibum. Matanya focus pada dua burger yang ia yakini belum tersentuh sama sekali. Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya. "Kalian mengerti cara memakannya 'kan?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati.

"Tidak. Kami tidak mengerti. Bisa kau ajarkan?" Tanya Kibum dengan senyum manisnya.

Blush!

Pipi Donghae merona, ditatap dari samping dan begitu dekat oleh pangeran impiannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, melotot tak percaya pada Kibum. 'Kau mengetahuinya Kibum' kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun. Jengah melihat Kibum yang mulai mengikuti apa yang dia ajarkan Donghae.

"Kyu~" panggil Donghae. Tak ada jawaban. Mata Kyuhyun masih menerawang jauh.

"Kyunnie!" panggil Donghae cukup keras.

'Kyunnie' batin Kibum bingung.

"E-eh apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"Kau tak makan? Mau ku ajarkan?" Tanya dan tawar Donghae.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. Antara mengiyakan atau menolak. Toh sebenarnya dia juga sudah bisa.

"Aku sudah melihat Kibum tadi" jawab Kyu akhirnya.

Dan meja itu kembali sunyi. Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang masih asik memakan burgernya. Donghae yang memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya Kibum.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya cukup intens, Donghae mengalihkan wajah kehadapan Kyuhyun. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Spontan tangan Donghae terulur untuk menyeka sesuatu di sana. Akhirnya jempol Donghae menyentuh sudut bibir Kyuhyun, membersihkannya dari sisa burger.

Sontak kedua orang lain yang ada di meja itu terkaget dengan aksi Donghae.

Deg

'Ada apa ini?' batin Donghae.

Tersadar akan keterkejutannya, Kibum menarik tangan Donghae yang masih setiap terulur. Secepat kilat Kibum menarik tangan itu dan menjilat jempol Donghae dari sisa-sisa burger. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae terbelalak kaget akan tingkah Kibum.

Deg

'Aku tahu ini apa? Tapi tadi itu apa?' batin Donghae makin bingung. Tapi tak lama kemudian, rona merah di pipi Donghae bertambah merah. Entah berblush karena ulahnya yang menyeka sisa burger di sudut bibir Kyuhyun atau ulah Kibum, yang jelas hati dan pikirannya sedang bingung.

Donghae yang tersadar langsung menarik tangannya. "A-aku per-permisi" gugup Donghae. Kemudian beralih meninggalkan kedua pria yang saling meemberikan tatapan membunuh.

.

Donghae POV

Aigoooo… ada apa dengan jantungku ini

"Donghae sadar!" seruku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

Aku yakin pipiku sudah merah. Aigooo ada apa denganku?

Ummaaaa… ottokhae?

"Lee Donghae!" seru seseorang.

Ah, ternyata si nyonya angkuh Yoona. Kenapa semua teman yeojaku mirip tante-tente semua si. Ga di Korea, ga di Inggris. Tapi setidaknya mereka tidak seganas Jessica.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? Mukamu merah sekali?" Tanya Gain bertubi-tubi.

Apa yang harus kujawab?

"A-aku tak apa-apa. Kalian sudah selesai? Kalau begitu ayo ke tempat selanjutnya!" ajakku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Setelah ini aku akan membawa mereka ke Oxford. Biar mereka tahu 'calon' Universitasku hehehehhe…

Sreet

Greb

"Eh?" pekikku kaget.

Kulihat kedua tanganku ditarik. Ku angkat wajahku sedikit, betapa kagetnya aku melihat tangan kananku ditarik Kyuhyun dan tangan kiriku ditarik Kibum. Aigooo sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Kyuhyun, Kibum. Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Yonghwa memecahkan suasana.

Aku yang baru sadar segera menarik kedua tanganku dari genggaman kedua prince itu. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan tangan lagi memegang pergelangan tanganku. Kibum.

"Ayo berangkat! Bukankah tadi kau yang bersemangat, princess?" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Blush

Aigooo… mukaku panas, jantungku. Siapapun tolong jantungku.

"Prince Kibum! Kenapa kau memegang tangannya?" rengek seseorang yang membuat kupingku rasanya mau pecah. Begitu ku lihat ke samping ternyata tiang listrik cewek-Sooyoung.

"Donghae bilang hari ini boleh berpegangan tangan. Jadi aku ingin berpegangan tangan dengannya, sebelum besok datang" jelas Kibum begitu enteng.

Donghae POV END

.

Author POV

Sampailah mereka di sebuah taman kota. Di sana tepat di depan taman itu, terhampar danau kecil yang dipenuhi angsa putih. Mereka memutuskan untuk ke sini, setelah melihat Oxford.

Terlihat wajah cape mereka memudar, digantikan dengan wajah kagum akan sesuatu keindahan. Naluri dan pelajaran yang telah diajarkan oleh sekolah khusus itu terngiang. Para princess dan prince langsung terduduk di rumput hijau dengan keanggunan dan kewibawaan yang mereka jaga. Para prince membantu princess untuk duduk dengan mengulurkan tangan mereka. Tempat ini memang biasa dipakai untuk berpiknik atau sekedar beristirahat di rumput.

Sedari tadi Kibum dan Donghae tampak bergandengan tangan. Lebih tepatnya Kibum selalu memegang pergelangan tangan Donghae. Tak dibiarkan seorang princess pun menganggu mereka. Kibum terus saja bercerita, sedangkan Donghae sibuk mengatur detak jantung yang tak terkontrol.

Grep

"Eh?" pekik Donghae.

Sebuah tangan besar, merangkum tangan sebelah yang tak digenggam Kibum. Perlahan namja itu-Kyuhyun, menautkan kelima jari mereka, membuat getaran hangat menjalar ke tubuh Donghae.

Mata Donghae tak lagi tertuju ke jalan, melainkan melihat genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di tangan kiri Donghae. 'Kenapa begini?' batin Donghae bingung. Diangkatnya wajah Donghae dengan sendirinya. Donghae langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan senyum tulus Kyuhyun.

Deg

Debuman jantung Donghae makin menggila. Senyum itu. Senyum paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Hai, Kibum" sapa Kyuhyun akhirnya. Menyadarkan Kibum akan cerita panjangnya. Kibum yang memang baru sadar Kyuhyun di samping Donghae, melotot tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya begitu sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Kibum berusaha santai.

"Aku ingin berjalan bersama kau dan Donghae" jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Walau di bagian 'kau' ada nada mengejek.

"Kenapa tak bersama yang lain?" Tanya Kibum. Matanya menatap intens genggaman Kyuhyun di tangan Donghae lainnya.

"Yang lain, sedang berfilosofi dan menikmati rumput" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Memang ketiganya berjauhan dari yang lainnya. Mereka bertiga lebih suka berjalan-jalan, ketimbang duduk diam, mengagumi, berfilosofi atau apa pun itu.

Donghae yang tidak mengerti situasi hanya mampu diam. Toh detak jantungnya sudah bisa terkontrol.

"Ah! Ada ice cream!" seru Donghae tiba-tiba. Matanya berbinar cerah begitu melihat kedai ice cream. "Apa kalian mau? Kalau begitu sebentar" tambah Donghae. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghae segera berlari ke kedai ice cream itu.

Tak butuh lama, Donghae kembali dengan tiga ice cream di tangannya. Menuju sebuah bangku, dimana Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang menunggunya. Mungkin akan ada tatapan tajam dari orang-orang. Menganggap Donghae mengencani 2 namja sekaligus. Tidak itu terdengar errr… playgirl.

"Silahkan pilih, Prince" tawar Donghae, "tapi jangan strawberry." Kedua namja itu tergelak begitu Donghae berseru untuk tidak mengambil ice cream strawberry. Ice cream kesukaan Eunhyuk-mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku coklat" seru Kibum.

"Aku Vanila" sahut Kyuhyun.

Sreet

Kedua tangan Donghae ditarik oleh 2 namja itu. Membuat Donghae mau tidak mau terduduk diantara kedua namja itu. Pipinya kembali merona, detak jantungnya kembail menggila.

"London indah" gumam Kibum, mengawali sesi pembicaraan.

"Tempat asalku lebih indah" timpal Donghae.

"Tempat dimana kau tinggal akan selalu jadi tempat terindah Hae~" balas Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya… apa cita-cita kalian slurp~" ujar Donghae sambil mulai memakan ice creamnya.

"Menjadi seorang Duce atau Pangeran Mahkota, mungkin" jawab Kibum seadanya.

"Kau, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Sama" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau?" Tanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Tak lama gelak tawa bersumber dari Donghae.

"Kalian ini terlalu kompak. Aku… aku mau menjadi seorang penulis. Mungkin" jawab Donghae masih setia tertawa.

"Tak baik seorang princess sepertimu tertawa sekencang itu, princess" tegur Kibum.

"Ah iya… maaf" balas Donghae.

"Bagiku tak masalah" gumam Kyuhyun yang berbanding terbalik oleh Kibum.

Selanjutnya percakapan mereka mulai meninggi. Membahas soal culture terutama, tapi terkadang merembet pada sistem politik, keungan sampai sistem Negara sekali pun. Suatu pembelajaran baru bagi mereka bertiga.

.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Hari ini membuat teman-teman Donghae puas. Sebelum besok kembali pada tata karma, kesopanan, keangunan, kedewasaa, dan lainnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa kami ke London" ucap Yonghwa pada Donghae, begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Nanti akan aku kenalkan pada designer terbaik di sini" seru Krystal.

"Dan toko perhiasan terbaik di sini" sambung Seohyun.

"Toko gaun terbaik" seru Gain tak mau kalah.

"Toko sepatu terbaik" sambung Bora.

"Toko mantel terbaik" sahut Sooyoung.

"Ini karena sikap sopan kami. Kami juga berterima kasih" ucap Yoona, kemudian berbungkuk. Diikuti yang lainnya. Satu per satu mereka berterima kasih dan juga kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

"Princess~ maaf tak bisa mengantar. Aku ada urusan. Sampai bertemu besok" ucap Kibum. Kemudian berbalik meninggalkan mereka yang tersisa-Kyuhyun dan Donghae- dalam kesunyian.

"Jadi…" gumam Kyuhyun. Donghae mengigit bibirnya intens, menahan detak jantungnya. "Kuantar pulang. Kata Kibum, kemarin kau tersesat" tambah Kyuhyun menatap intens Donghae.

"Hmm"

"Mari jalan, princess" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Kyunnie~" keluh Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tangannya sudah ia silangkan di depan dadanya.

Sreet

Disampirkannya jaket yang Kyuhyun pakai pada bahu Donghae.

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti kedinginan" jelas Kyuhyun sebelum Donghae bertanya. "Mari jalan Hae~" tambahnya.

Donghae mulai berjalan. Mengambil jarak seaman mungkin, agar detak jantungnya tak terdengar. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mendekat, tapi berkali-kali juga Donghae menjauh. Merasa kesal Kyuhyun menariknya.

Grep

Direngkuhnya tangan mungil Donghae. Kemudian tangannya melingkar di pinggang Donghae. Membawa Donghae semakin merapat. Segera, Donghae menoleh ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau yang bilang hari ini kita boleh bersentuhan" ucap Kyuhyun, mengingatkan.

Donghae terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah.

Hangat nafas Kyuhyun dan suara bass Kyuhyun terlalu dekat. Aroma maskulin sekaligus parfum bayi dapat terhirup. Aroma itu menjadi semakin bertambah dengan adanya jaket Kyuhyun yang melingkupi Donghae.

Perasaannya tak keruan. Dia belum bisa mengartikan getaran dan debarannya atas perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Yang ia tahu, dia berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bagaikan Siwon yang menjelma menjadi sahabatnya.

Kenangan itu menyapa sedikit pikiran Donghae.

Flashback

_Seorang yeoja tengah sibuk meluncurkan berbagai pertanyaan pada seorang namja. Dilansir namja itu sahabat dari si yeoja._

_"Menurutmu, Eunhyuk suka apa? Kau tahu hari ini kami kencan, Wonnie" Tanya Donghae menggebu._

_"Hmmm"_

_"Menurutmu apa yang harus kupakai? Atau mungkin apa aku sebaiknya ke salon dulu?"_

_"Hmm"_

_"Wonnie~ kenapa hanya bergumam?" protes Donghae__-__ yeoja itu._

_"Kau kenapa meminta pendapat padaku? Kenapa tidak dengan Eunhyuk?" ucap Siwon, balik bertanya._

_"Kau sahabatku, sedangkan di__-__"_

_"Iya, aku tahu dia kekasihmu. Lalu apa? Tanya saja sendiri" potong Siwon dengan nada ketus. Setelah itu meninggalkan Donghae dengan raut wajah bingungnya._

Flashback End

"Sudah sampai" lirih Kyuhyun, menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Eh sudah sampai ya?" ulang Donghae, lebih meyakinkan pada diri sendiri ketimbang bertanya lagi.

"Masuklah" perintah Kyuhyun sambil melepas rengkuhannya. Ada sedikit perasaan tak rela dalam dirinya untuk melepas Donghae.

"Jake-"

"Kapan-kapan saja dikembalikannya" potong Kyuhyun.

"Hmm baiklah. Aku pulang dulu" balas Donghae. Dibalikan tubuhnya untuk mulai melangkah pergi. Namun,

"Tunggu" seru Kyuhyun buru-buru.

Donghae segera berbalik, mendekat Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun, "terima kasih sudah melihatkan dunia baru pada kami"

"Sama-sama"

"Besok. Setelah pulang sekolah. Kita akan berkeliling sekolah agar kau tak tersesat lagi" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm baiklah. Ide bagus" balas Donghae.

Hening. Setelah pembicaraan itu mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun tak berniat sekali pun menyuruh Donghae berbalik untuk meninggalkannya. Begitu juga Donghae, dia tidak berniat untuk pergi dari sana.

Sreet

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya hingga Donghae tepat berada di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat sempit. Perbedaan tinggi yang lumayan sangat terlihat, Donghae hanya sebatas leher Kyuhyun. Dari situ Donghae dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang khas. Membuatnya hampir sesak.

Lain Donghae, lain Kyuhyun. Aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Donghae begitu memabukkan. Deru napas hangat Donghae begitu terasa di kulit putih pucat lehernya. Menimbulkan efek hangat di sana.

Cup~

Kyuhyun memulainya. Mencium Donghae. Hanya sebatas ciuman di kening, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Hanya saja terkesan hangat, panjang dan tulus. "Selamat malam. Mimpi indah" lirih Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar.

"Hmmm" hanya gumaman kecil yang mampu keluar dari bibir mungil Donghae.

Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk sekedar bergerak. Keterkejutannya memakan kesadarannya.

"Aku pulang dulu" ucap Kyuhyun. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae yang sedikit tersadar, segera masuk.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Hae~ kaukah itu?" Tanya Ryeowook. Tak ada jawaban. "Princess~" panggilnya sekali lagi. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Penasaran dengan siapa yang membuka, Ryeowook mendekati pintu. Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendapati Donghae dengan muka semerah tomat, tangan yang mengeratkan jaket dan pandangan yang kosong.

"Putri! Putri! Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Tak ada apa-apa" jawab Hae.

"Kenapa mukamu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Ryeowook makin khawatir.

"Aku hanya perlu berendam air hangat"

"Baiklah. Akan ku siapkan"

Selama menunggu Wooky menyiapkan air mandi, Donghae kembali mengingat-ingat kejadia tadi. Ciuman dikeningnya terasa sangat hangat dan tulus, ditambah aroma yang sangat khas.

Aneh

Jantungnya saat ini berdetak sangat keras. Lebih keras dari kemarin atau saat first kissnya dulu dengan Eunhyuk.

Donghae mencoba berpikir lebih jernih, menenangkan diri sendiri. Mensugestkan kalau itu cara Kyuhyun menjalin pertemanan. Tapi bukannya menerima, sedikit rasa penolakkan muncul, bahkan tanpa sadar Donghae mengeratkan jaket Kyuhyun dan menyuntuh dahinya. Bibirnya dipaksa untuk mengerucut, tapi yang terjadi adalah sebuah senyuman simpul yang menawan.

"Donghae~ air panasnya sudah siap" seru Wooky agak keras dari dalam kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi Donghae harus terbangun dari lamunan sesaatnya.

.

Selesai mandi dan berpiyama, entah kenapa tangan terulur untuk mengambil jaket itu. Memakainya tanpa berpikir. Walau jaket itu terlihat sangat kebesaraa, toh tak mengurungkan niat untuk memakainya.

"Kenapa kau memakai jaket, Hae?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Entahlah" jawab Donghae asal.

"Jaket milik siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook, "ah! Pasti punya Pangeran Kibum!"

"Bukan"

"Eh? Lalu siapan?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Blush

Muka Donghae memerah dengan sendirinya. 'Kyuhyun' batinnya. Kenapa nama Kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya bereaksi sangat cepat? Hanya dengan memikirkan yang tadi.

"Ky-kyuhyun" jawab Donghae malu-malu.

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ottokhae? Mian lama post… aku kena musibah. Jatuh dari tangga dan tulang kakiku retak jadi harus di gips. So, aku tak bisa jalan.

Btw… gimana Kihae dan Kyuhae momentnya. So sweetan mana? Pantesan mana? Konfliknya belum terlihat di sini. Mungkin alurnya agak sedikit lambat.

Terimakasih untuk para readers yang mau menyempati diri membaca apalagi mereview cerita abalku.

Berharap banyak yang review. Kalau reviewnya lebih dari 40 hari ini, aku akan post keesokannya. Kalau setengahnya, aku akan post lusa. Kalau hanya seperempat, mungkin akan seminggu sekali.

.

Mind To Review?


	5. Chapter 5

_Preview_

"_Kenapa kau memakai jaket, Hae?" Tanya Ryeowook._

"_Entahlah" jawab Donghae asal._

"_Jaket milik siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook, "ah! Pasti punya Pangeran Kibum!"_

"_Bukan"_

"_Eh? Lalu siapan?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung._

_Blush_

_Muka Donghae memerah dengan sendirinya. 'Kyuhyun' batinnya. Kenapa nama Kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya bereaksi sangat cepat? Hanya dengan memikirkan yang tadi._

"K_yuhyun" jawab Donghae malu-malu._

"_Mwo?"_

.

To Travel With Love

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Seperti hari biasanya, Donghae tetap memakai seragam sekolah lamanya. Lucu memang melihatnya berbeda sendiri dengan yang lainnya. Tapi tidak lucu untuk Donghae yang sengaja datang telat untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Maaf telat" ucap Donghae yang baru masuk kelas.

"Ya sudah. Silahkan masuk" balas seorang guru tata bahasa.

"Ingat Dong Princess Donghae, mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya kau harus mengikuti peraturan di sini" ucap Seohyun mengingatkan.

Donghae melihat ke sekelilingnya. Seperti biasa juga, keenam teman yeojanya memakai gaun lebar kuno, dengan sarung tangan dan perhiasan.

.

Biar kujelaskan pakaian seorang princess yang seharusnya.

Pakaian yang digunakan berlapis. Korset dan kamisol sebagai pengganti bra, stoking bertali dan berenda serta rok dalam sebagai penutup tambahan untuk area kaki, gaun berbahan linen, beludru, satin atau apa pun itu.

Gaunnya yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk ke sekolah adalah gaun berlengan panjang, berkerah oval, berkancing banyak di bagian belakangnya. Sarung tangan menutupi tangan mereka. Biasanya seorang princess akan menambahkan beberapa aksesoris seperti topi dari bulu hewan asli hasil buruan, payung antic, perhiasa, sapu tangan, high heels dan tas.

Banyaknya renda di setiap gaun akan menambah kesan glamour dan anggun. Kadang renda juga diartikan sebagai peningkat status social. Tapi bulu hewan dan gaun dengan bahan terbaik adalah sesuatu yang amat diperhitungkan. Bahkan mungkin melebihi perhiasan.

.

Dari semua pelajaran yang baru Donghae pelajari. Pelajaran tata bahasa, termasuk dalam pelajaran yang mudah Donghae ikuti. Karena dia memang pintar berbahasa inggris. Apalagi, kosa kata sulit atau khiasan-khiasan yang biasa Donghae gunakan. Baginya berlaku sopan melalui omongan adalah hal gampang baginya, dari pada harus dengan perbuatan.

"Princess Donghae, bisakah kau berikan suatu kalimat yang mendeskripsikan tentang keindahan?" Tanya dan tantang sang guru. Donghae mengangguk mantap. Kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk, bersikap sopan.

"Keindahan suatu hal untuk menuju kebahagian. Kebahagian semu akan keindahan tak akan sama dengan kebahagiaan sebenarnya. Keanggunan, kecerdasan, kedewasaan hanya salah satu keindahan yang dieksploitasi dengan kekuatan diri. Keindahan sejati hanya bersumber dari hati dan kebahagiaan sejatai pun bersumber dari hati. Jadi, keindahan hanya sesuatu yang relative" jelas Donghae.

Sang guru terdiam, begitu juga yang lain. Temannya mungkin terpukau. Tapi sang guru sedang memikirkan jawaban Donghae.

"Lalu bagaimana anda bisa mengimplementasikan kebahagiaan dan keindahan sekaligus?" Tanya sang guru yang sudah mengerti jawaban Donghae.

"Saya tuangkan dalam bentuk kosa kata rumit pada secarik olahan kayu atau untaian mutiara yang keluar dari goa indah. Kebahagiaan seseorang dan keindahan seseorang akan dapat terlihat dari bagaimana dia mengekspresikan" jawab Donghae memakai khiasan.

"Kalau begitu kebahagiaan dan keindahan apa yang sudah kau raup?" Tanya sang guru makin terkesan dengan jawaban Donghae.

"Kebahagiaan untuk lahir di bumi dan semua yang saya lihat adalah keindahan. Keindahan relative dari rendah sampai tinggi" jawab Donghae.

Sang guru terdiam. Dari semua murid-muridnya yang lalu atau pun yang sekrang, tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab seperti Donghae. Mereka lebih mengimplementasikannya pada sebuah benda, pemandanggan, derajat dan lainnya.

Cara Donghae menjawab adalah suatu ucapan rasa syukur yang suci. Terlalu suci, polos atau naïf untuk seseorang yang selalu mementingkan derajat.

"Aku menyukai jawabanmu, princess. Silahkan duduk" balas sang guru, sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Terima kasih" riang Donghae.

Dan kelas dilanjutkan dengan bahasa puisi klasik. Tapi belum sempat memulai, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

"Silahkan" seru guru tadi pada sang pengetuk.

Seorang guru, bergaun panjang berwarna hijau zamrud masuk ke dalam kelas. Teman-teman Donghae yang melihatnya sedikit panic.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Princess Donghae" pinta sang guru itu Lady Merry.

"Ya, saya" jawab Donghae yang langsung berdiri.

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar" pinta Lady Merry. Tanpa menjawab Donghae langsung mengikuti Lady Merry.

.

Di ruangan Lady Merry

Lady Marry sejak tadi hanya memandangi Donghae. Tak diperbolehkannya Donghae duduk. Jadi, Donghae hanya bisa berdiri. Perlahan Lady Merry mengambil sebatang kayu kecil dari pohon ek.

"Tanganmu" perintah Lady Merry.

Donghae mengulurkan tanpa menjawab.

"Telapak tanganmu" perintah Lady Merry, lagi.

Donghae mengikuti.

Ctak ctak ctak

Bunyi tercipta atas pertemuan kulit mulus Donghae dengan kayu kecil itu. Meskipun kayu itu terbilang ukurannya hampir se sumpit, tetap saja rasanya akan sakit.

"Kenapa anda masih memakai pakaian itu?" Tanya Lady Merry.

"Aku tak punya hiks…" balas Donghae. Isakkan kecil lolos.

Baru kali ini dia dipukul. Seumur hidupnya benar-benar baru kali ini dia dipukul. Bahkan orang tuanya tak pernah memukulnya.

Donghae terlihat menahan air matanya. Telapak tangannya memerah menerima setiap pukulan itu. Rasa perih dan panas mendominasi telapak tangannya.

"Kau itu seorang princess… tak boleh memakai pakaianmu yang tak pantas"

"Baik" jawab Donghae.

Ctak ctak ctak

"Hiks"

"Dimana sopan santunmu?"

"Hiks… maaf…"

Ctak ctak ctak

"Namaku Lady Merry Reidwhick. Semua guru di sini harus dipanggil dengan gelar depan Lady atau Lord. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Lady Reidwhick" jawab Donghae.

"Ya begitu. Setiap orang yang baru berkenalan denganmu. Kau harus memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya" jelas Lady Merry.

"Aku mengerti, Lady Reidwhick" jawab Donghae.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghukummu dengan 30 camukkan. Karena kau sudah tiga hari melakukan pelanggaran, memakai pakaian yang tak sopan. Besok akan ada seorang designer yang mengunjungimu. Buatlah pakaian, aku yang akan membayarnya" jelas Lady Reidwhick.

Ctak ctak ctak

"Hiks"

Ctak ctak ctak

"Tak usah menangis. Jangan manja" sindir Lady Reidwhick sambil mencambuk telapak tangan Donghae.

Bunyi cambukkan bercampur isakkan menggema di ruangan itu. Itulah penyebab ruangan ini kembali berbunyi. Biasanya tak ada yang berani melanggar karena hukuman cambukkan yang tak segan-segan dilaksanakan.

Setiap seorang prince atau princess yang melakukan kesalahan akan mendapatkan 10 cambukkan di telapak tangannya. Kalau kesalahan yang diperbuat sudah terlalu banyak, dia akan mendapatkan cambukkan di telapak tangan dan tambahan 10 cambukkan di betisnya.

Ctak ctak ctak

"Sudah… sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas" ucap Lady reidwhick mengakhiri sesi hukuman.

"Ya. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa, Lady Reidwhick."

.

Donghae keluar dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tak kuat rasanya menahan sakit, panas dan perih ditelapak tangannya. Langkahnya sangat cepat untuk menuju kamar mandi. Merendam tangannya yang memerah.

Bruk

"Hiks… hiks…" Donghae terjatuh dan terisak di bawah.

Seseorang yang menabraknya terlihat panic. Dia segera berjongkok dihadapan Donghae. Begitu melihat wajah Donghae yang penuh air mata, ia segera menariknya menjauh. Membawanya ke taman selatan sekolah. Donghae yang memang masih terisak tak peduli dirinya ditarik.

"Hiks… hiks…" isak Donghae.

Orang itu mencelupkan sapu tangannya ke kolam dekat situ. Kemudian memerasnya, barulah menaruh tepat di telapak tangan Donghae. Sebagai pengompres.

"Hiks… hiks… terima hiks… kasih…" isak Donghae.

"Hei, princess" panggil orang itu sambil mengusap air mata Donghae. Agak susah memang karena Donghae masih saja menunduk. Didongakkannya dagu Donghae oleh orang itu.

"Ki hiks… Kibum hiks… huaaa… hiks… hueeee" bukannya tenang Donghae malah semakin terisak.

Ketiga kalinya bertemu Kibum, dan tiga kali itu juga dia dibantu, ditambah dua kali dia menangis dihadapan Kibum.

"Ssstt… jangan menangis" ucap Kibum berusaha menenangkan.

"Hiks… sakit… hiks…" adu Donghae.

"Iya aku tahu. Duduk sebentar. Akan kukompres dulu tanganmu" jelas Kibum.

Kibum pun mengulangi celupan, perasan dan menaruh sapu tangannya di tangan Donghae. Berangsur-angsur isakkan Donghae memelan sampai hilang.

"Bagaimana? Masih sakit?" Tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut.

Blush

Masih sempat-sempatnya Donghae ngeblush oleh senyuman Kibum. Tangannya memang sudah lebih baik. Tapi jantungnya sekarang berdegup keras.

"Emh i iya, prince" jawab Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, mari kemblai ke kelas" ajak Kibum.

"Ya"

.

Keduanya pun memasuki kelas masing-masing. Kibum mengantar sampai ke kelas Donghae.

"Terima kasih sapu tangannya" ucap Donghae sambil memberikkan sapu tangan basah itu pada Kibum.

"Apa kau berniat membuat kantungku basah" goda Kibum dengan killer smilenya.

'Tuhan… tolong jantungku' batin Donghae.

"Eh… eh maaf" jawab Donghae buru-buru.

"Simpanlah. Kapan-kapan saja dikembalikan, princess. Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu" pamit Kibum.

Blush

Lagi, pipi Donghae memerah. Setiap perkataan Kibum rasanya akan membuatnya ngeblush ria.

.

Donghae memasuki kelas dengan langkah lesu dan kepala tertunduk. "Permisi Lord Raypment" ucap Donghae, memaksa senyum untuk guru tata bahasanya. Lord Jack Raypment nama guru tata bahasanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan sikap Donghae sangat khawatir. Sepanjang pelajaran dia hanya memfokuskan mata dan telinganya untuk setiap gerakkan Donghae di depannya. Mata onyxnya menangkap sebuah sapu tangan berwarna soft green di tangan Donghae. Dia amat mengenali sapu tangan itu milik Kibum. Seketika perasaan kesal menghampirinya.

.

Sekitar jam 11 sekolah usai. Memang dalam satu hari, hanya ada satu pelajaran. Itu juga dimulai dari jam 9 sampai jam 11.

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah berjanji pada Donghae untuk berkeliling, segera menarik Donghae ke taman timur. Donghae yang ditarik hanya mengerjap bingung.

Sesampainya di taman itu, keduanya hanya duduk terdiam di satu-satunya kursi yang ada di taman itu. Mata Kyuhyun tak sengaja membidik telapak tangan Donghae yang masih berbekas merah. Reflex Kyuhyun menarik kedua telapak tangan Donghae, membawa mereka untuk duduk berhadapan.

"Apa ini masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun, focus pada telapak tangan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae memandang dengan seksama ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Emhh sedikit" jawab Donghae sambil mengigit bibirnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada telapak tangan Donghae. Donghae memekik pelan. "Ternyata masih sakit" komentar Kyuhyun serius.

"Aku bilang sedikit Kyunnie~" rengek Donghae.

Kyuhyun kemudian menyapukan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Donghae. Meniup-niup bekas merah itu sesekali mengelusnya perlahan. Dengan telaten dia melakukannya berulang-ulang.

'Aigoo bisakah jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga Kyunnie~' batin Donghae.

'Tangannya halus sekali. Sayang harus memerah seperti ini' batin Kyuhyun.

Donghae terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Senyum kecil merekah dibibir tipisnya. Hatinya bergetar menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Dua orang namja membuatnya merasakan serangan jantung dalam dua hari ini.

"Sudah" seru Kyuhyun, puas meniup dan mengelus telapak tangan Donghae.

Cup cup

"Eh?" kaget Donghae. Siapa yang tak kaget kalau kedua telapak tanganmu dicium tanpa aba-aba oleh seorang calon duce. Cukup kemarin dia mencium keningnya dan sekarang telapak tangannya.

"Semoga lekas sembuh, Hae~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Te terima kasih, Kyu~" balas Donghae gugup

"Kalau begitu mari kita berjalan-jalan" ajak Kyuhyun.

.

Dimulailah acara jalan-jalan itu. Menyusuri setiap bangunan sekolah. Mulai dari perpustakaan yang berada di utara gedung utama, kemudian menuju taman utara, ke asrama namja kemudian danau dan taman bunga barat, berbelok ke timur taman selatan, berhenti di sebuah lapangan khusus memanah dan olahraga yang berada tepat di depan asarama yeoja.

"Jadi… apa kau sudah ingat jalan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum" Donghae menggeleng, imut.

"Mau ke istal?" tawar Kyuhyun. Donghae tampak berpikir. "Ini masih jam 1" tambah Kyuhyun. Entahlah kata itu keluar begitu saja seperti sedikit err… memaksa. 'Ayolah, masih jam segini' kira-kira seperti itu arti kata Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Sure. Mari"

Senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajah Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya ia melompat senang.

Keduanya menuju istal.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku rasa, aku sedang jatuh cinta. Aku mengakui itu pada diriku sendiri. Ayolah siapa yang tak sempurna dengan sifat polos, manja, ceria, cerdas, dan cengeng. Walau belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai calo ducess yang anggun, dewasa dan agung, dia sudah terlalu sempurna dimataku.

Rambut ikal coklat sepunggungnya, mata hitamnya, tingginya yang pas denganku, kulit putih mulusnya, kulit halusnya, bibir tipis dan mungil itu, leher jenjangnya, tubuh sexynya, da aishh apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun. Dia memang indah, tapi tak boleh berpikir seperti itu, itu tak sopan.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!" panggilnya.

Ah lihat itu, dia sedang cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Bisakah aku merasakan bibir itu? Seperti tadi dan kemarin saat kurasakan kulit halusnya?

"Kyunnie!" bentaknya.

"Apa hmm?" tanyaku mencoba sesantai mungkin.

"Aku ingin berkuda" rengeknya sambil menepuk-nepuk salah satu kuda yang terdapat di istal sekolah.

"Baiklah" jawabku.

Kulepaskan kuda itu dari ruangannya. Mengelusnya dulu sebelum mengeluarkannya. Kemudian keluar menuju bukit di sebelah istal. Donghae mengikutiku dengan tatapan kagumnya.

"Naiklah" perintahku.

"Caranya?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Aku pun berlutut di samping kuda. "Pegang pundakku, taruh kedua kakimu di pahaku, kemudian taruh kaki kananmu di sisi kuda lainnya" jelasku.

"Ta tapi aku takut"

"Coba saja dulu"

"Kalau dia lari bagaimana?"

"Tom, namanya Tom. Dia tak akan lari. Dia kuda terjinak di sini" jelasku.

"Tapi "

"Ayolah. Dicoba dulu Hae~" pintaku.

Perlahan kakinya mulai menginjak pahaku, tangannya pun mulai bertumpu pada pundakku. Donghae tampak bingung dan panic.

"Taruh kaki kananmu pada sisi kuda lainnya" jelasku mengomandoi pergerakkan Donghae.

Hup

Akhirnya Donghae bisa naik. Tapi…

Glup

Deg deg deg

Pahanya yang mulus terekspos lebih karena rok pendeknya ikut terangkat juga. Kulitnya putih mulus, aku yakin itu sangat halus kalau disentuh.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!" panggil Donghae membuyarkan lamunan kotorku.

"E eh iya" jawabku gugup.

"Setelah ini apa?" Tanya Donghae polos.

"Bertemanlah dengan Tom. Pahami ia sebelum kau kendalikan" ucapku.

Dan dengan perkataanku itu, rasanya aku ingin tertawa dengan sepuasnya. Memeluknya dengan erat, menyentuhnya, menjaganya, memakannya kalau bisa. Gemas sakili rasanya melihat tingkahnya.

"Tom~ah, namaku Lee Donghae. Princess Lee Donghae. Kata Lady Reidwhick kita harus sopan. Kau harus memanggilku Lady Donghae ya. Toma~ah mari berteman" ucap Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengusapkan tangannya pada leher Tom. Andai aku Tom, mungkin aku akan merasakan elusannnya.

"Mr. Tom, kau sangat tampan. Apa kau memiliki kekasih? Kau lapar tidak? Tom~ah kau suka warna apa? Kalau aku suka warna biru. Emhh kau sudah berapa lama tinggal di istal itu? Pasti kau sangat senang di sana ya?" Tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi. Membuatku tak tahan untuk tertawa.

"Lihat! Prince Kyuhyun sedang tertawa aneh"

"Eh?" apa barusan dia baru mengejekku, tambahku dalam hati.

"Tom~ah… bolehkah aku menunggangimu? Kau tahu aku sangat suka seperti ini. Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, aku punya anjing yang sangat besar. Aku sering menungganginya, dia sering mengajakku jalan-jalan" ceitanya.

Tuhan… manis sekali gadis di depanku ini.

Grep

Kulihat Donghae memeluk leher kuda itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Cup~

Kemudian menciumnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau yang akan mengajakku jalan-jalan ya" ucap Donghae. "Ayo Kyu bantu aku menggerakan Tom" pintanya mengagetkanku.

"Ba baiklah"

Kuusap sebentar leher Tom. "Tom, jaga dia untukku ya" bisikku sepelan mungkin pada Tom. Kemudian kutarik tali kekangnya untuk mengikutiku berjalan. Tom mulai berjalan dan dengan itu seruan senang Donghae terdengar.

Kyuhyun POV End

.

Author POV

Seharian Donghae berkuda. Tak benar-benar berkuda memang. Buktinya Kyuhyun lah yang menarik Tom. Donghae hanya terus berceloteh tentang apa saja, sesekali bertanya pada Kyuhyun atau pada Tom. Terkadang Donghae ngembek pada Tom karena tak menjawabnya.

"Tom~ah mulutku sudah berbusah karenamu. Kau tak menjawab sama sekali" gerutu Donghae sambil cemberut.

"Dia tidak bisa berbicara, Hae~" balas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi setidaknya bersuaralah walau hanya dengusan. Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan Tom bodoh" ucap Donghae sambil berpikir.

Nyyhhieee

Tom mengeluh pelan. Rupanya dia mengerti.

"Hahahhaha, dia itu mengerti apa yang kita omongkan Hae. Tapi dia tak mungkin bisa menjawab" jelas Kyuhyun yang melihat raut keterkejutan Donghae.

"Benarkah? Tom~ aku menyanyangimu" ujar Donghae riang.

"Kita sudah sampai. Sudah lama kita berjalan-jalan. Kasihan Tom. Turunlah Hae" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Donghae panic.

Kyuhyun segera mengaitkan tali kekang Tom pada sebuah pohon. Kemudian berjalan kesisi Tom tadi, berlutut di sana. "Taruh kaki kirimu dulu dipahaku" Donghae mengikutinya.

"Perlahan tarik kaki kananmu untuk berpijak pada pahaku" komando Kyuhyun.

"Kyu aku takut"

"Perlahan Hae~"

Dengan perlahan Hae menarik kaki kananya. Tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun untuk menopang keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Seka "

Hup

Grep

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus. Donghae tadi melompat, sedikit tergelincir oleh kain celana berbahan linen itu. Membuatnya sedikit limbung ke arah Kyuhyun. Untung saja Kyuhyun menangkapnya kalau tidak mungkin dia akan terjatuh.

Sayangnya posisi mereka sangatlah rawan. Donghae memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun dengan wajah tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Dada mereka bertemu, merapat tanpa celah sehingga detak jantung mereka bisa terdengar. Tangan Kyuhyun melilit sangat erat di pinggang ramping Donghae.

Mata keduanya tak terlepas dari mata satu sama lain. Meneliti setiap cerita di dalam mata masing-masing. Menikmati keterhanyutan mereka dalam mata itu. Kyuhyun dengan intens melihat bibir tipis Donghae.

Entah siapa yang memulai wajah mereka sedikit demi sedikit berdekatan. Menghapus jarak mereka dengan sebuah sentuhan. Terlalu lembut, selembut beledu atau satin.

Kedua bibir itu menempel. Mata mereka saling tertutup, menikmati sentuhan masing-masing. Degup jantung mereka sudah tak bisa terdengar saking kencangnya. Seakan dunia berhenti, keduanya tampak terdiam.

Perlahan, sangat-sangat perlahan, Kyuhyun menggerakan bibirnya. Merasa tak ada penolakan, dia mengecup kecil bibir bawah Donghae. Sangat amat perlahan.

Sengatan-sengatan listrik itu begitu kentara. Kupu-kupu dalam perut mereka berterbangan seiring dengan kecupan-kecupan di bibir Donghae.

Ini lebih manis dari first kissnya dengan Eunhyuk. Ini terlalu dekat, hangat, lembut, halus dan tulus.

Ini juga bukan first kiss bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya melayang. Amat sangat.

Merasa telah terbiasa Donghae mulai bergerak, mencoba meraup bibir atas Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun memangut bibir bawah Donghae. Kedua kepala itu saling kekiri dan kekanan mencari posisi yang enak.

Romantic. Bukankah ciuman di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di bukit sangat romantic? Sayangnya Tom menyaksikan itu, bahkan Tom yang membuat mereka menempel.

Oksigen. Mereka butuh oksigen. Donghae lah yang melapasnya. Sayangnya baru beberapa detik Donghae mengambil napas, bibir tebal Kyuhyun sudah menyambutnya lagi. Memangut bibir bawahnya lebih intens dari yang tadi. Mengangkat kaki Donghae untuk bergelayut di pinggangnya. Untungnya Donghae tak menolak.

'Sungguh rasanya benar-benar manis' batin keduanya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tak tahan meremas pinggang Donghae. Donghae yang masih dengan erat memeluk lehernya, menggerang pelan.

"Enngghh" erang Donghae untuk kedua kalinya.

Nyihiieee

Tom bersuara. Tapi rasanya mereka berdua tak mendengar atau mungkin mereka tuli.

Donghae sudah mulai menjambaki rambut ikal coklat Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun entah kenapa menekan tengkuk Donghae. Memaksanya untuk lebih dalam. Padahal hanya sekedar lumatan dan pangutan tanpa permainan lidah.

Nyihhhieee nyihhhiieee

Tom bersuara lebih keras. Bahkan menghentak-hentakkan keempat kakinya ke tanah. Membuat debuman keras dan pastinya melepaskan kontak bibir kedua orang itu.

Donghae yang sadar segera menurunkan kakinya di lingkar pinggang Kyuhyun. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak melakukan hal yang sama. Iya malah mengatur napas di leher Donghae dengan masih merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Donghae.

"Hhh k… Ky Kyu Kyuhyun…" panggil Donghae lirih hampir tak terdengar. Dadanya naik turun mengatur napas seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, dia dapat merasakan dada Donghae yang naik turun di dadanya. Detak jantung mereka yang kencang terhalau oleh deru napas putus-putus mereka.

"Ky kyuh hh hh ses sak" akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur juga. Menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan situasi ini.

Diturunkannya Donghae. Seakan kakinya lumpuh, Donghae menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua tangan yang digenggam Kyuhyun.

"Kyu "

"Maafkan aku. Lupakan saja. Mari kuantar ke asrama"

Deg

Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. Demi apapun, bukan itu yang Donghae ingin dengar.

Donghae juga bingung kenapa? Masalahnya di sini ia belum ada seminggu. Berkenalan dengannya pun baru sebentar, tapi… tapi… perasaannya aneh. Bukankah Kibum yang dia suka? Kibum yang menyelamatkannya? Kibum yang selalu ada di sampingnya? Kibum yang menghentikkan tangisnya? Kibum yang perhatian padanya? Kibum yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang? Kibum yang membuatnya ngeblush hanya dengan ucapannya? Kibum yang…

Tapi ada satu yang ia lupa. Pikirannya. Pikiran dan hatinya, hanya ada nama Kyuhyun. Oh GOD… bahkan dia bersumpah dia melupakan Eunhyuk bahkan keluarganya saat bersama Kyuhyun. Dan satu lagi degup jantungnya, sama memang dengan degup jantung yang Kibum berikan, tapi satu yang beda perkataan Kyuhyun barusan membuat jantungnya nyeri.

Siapa yang pantas disalahkan kalau sudah begini? Keadaan? Donghae? Tom? Eunhyuk? Kibum? Keluarganya? Siwon? Jantungnya? Atau… atau calon duce di depannya ini?

"Kyu a aku "

"Hari sudah sore. Nampaknya Tom sudah lapar" potong Kyuhyun dengan omongannya yang sangat bodoh.

"Ba baiklah" jawab Donghae pasrah.

.

Sesampainya di depan asrama yeoja, Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama yeoja, juga tak ada satu pun yang bersuara.

"Hiks… aku hiks… ken hiks…" isak Donghae.

Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Otokhae? Apa kerasa feelnya? Apa kalian bisa merasakan situasinya? Apakah Tom menganggu?

Kyaaa! Aku malu buat adegan kisseu Kyuhae. Terlalu gimana gitu.

Gumawo ne yang udah baca ff abalku apalagi sampai kasih review. Gumawo *bow

.

Mind To Review?


	6. Chapter 6

_Preview_

"_Kyu a__aku__"_

"_Hari sudah sore. Nampaknya Tom sudah lapar" potong Kyuhyun dengan omongannya yang sangat bodoh._

"_Ba__baiklah" jawab Donghae pasrah._

_Sesampainya di depan asrama yeoja, Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama yeoja pun juga tak ada satu pun yang bersuara._

.

To Travel With Love

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Donghae lalui oleh teman yeoja yang mengelilinginya. Membantunya dalam berbusana dan bertata karma. Lady Reidwhick sendiri sudah mendatangkan designer hebat. Sebenarnya yeoja-yeoja itu tak benar-benar mau dengan Donghae. Hanya karena suruhan Lady Reidwhick –lah mereka mau.

Setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah tak saling berbicara. Hanya terkadang mata mereka bertemu pandang, dan akan selalu Kyuhyun yang memutuskan kontaknya. Terkadang tatapan Kyuhyun menjadi amat dingin, sangat tajam atau sangat hangat pada Donghae. Yang jelas seminggu setelah kejadian, Donghae mulai memakai gaun-gaun layaknya calon ducess.

.

Kesan pertama teman-teman begitu melihat Donghae adalah kagum. Donghae tampak anggun dan dewasa jika mengenakan gaun. Walau cara jalannya masih aneh karena korset dan kamisol yang ia pakai.

Penampilan perdana Donghae dalam gaun.

Donghae memakai korset dan kamisol hitam, kontras dengan kulitnya. Menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu terpeta jelas dari balik gaun. Stocking putih, berenda dibagian ujungnya. Rok dalam dengan rajutan di bagian bawahnya. Gaun berlengan panjang berwarna baby blue dengan kancing di bagian belakangnya. Dia memakai sarung tangan senada dengan gaunnya. Rambutnya ia gelung ke atas, menampilkan leher jenjangnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih… ang rapih" ujar Yoona. Berat rasanya memuji gadis cantik selain dirinya.

"Terima kasih" jawab Donghae semanis mungkin sambil membungkuk sopan.

Bora mendekati Donghae. "Kau mempunyai tubuh yang bagus, princess" bisik Bora. Rupanya calon ducess yang dijuluki gadis terseksi sedang memuji temannya. Runtuh sudah jurang pemisah. Baginya kecantikan, kemolekan dan kesexyan harus dijaga. Makanya ia selalu menjaga teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih" balas Donghae.

"Aku akan mengajakmu membeli beberapa kamisol, stocking, dan korset di toko terbaik" bisik Bora. Sedangkan yang lain mulai sedikit kesal akan tingkah Bora.

"Aku tak suka memakai itu. Membuatku sangat sesak" jujur Donghae.

"Kau tidak boleh menutupi keindahanmu, princess Donghae" balas Bora kukuh.

Bagaimana tak sesak? Kalian tahu cara memakainya seperti apa? Perlu kudeksripsikan? Jangan yadong ya!

Korset di sini bukan korset dengan pengait, melainkan korset dengan tali di belakang sebagai pengaitnya. Korset di pakai untuk perut dan menopang payudara wanita. Kamisol, hampir sama dengan korset tentu saja tanpa pengait. Dipakai setelah korset gunanya untuk menekan si korset dan menutupi payudara yang belum tertutupi.

Stocking? Oh ayolah kalian pasti sudah tahu bukan? Tapi bukan stocking yang digunakan pramugari, pramusaji atau yang lainnya.

Stocking di sini berbahan transparan berwarna-warni, dengan renda di bagian atasnya. Memang stocking ini panjangnya hanya sebatas paha, karena ada tali untuk mengaitkannya pada emmhh maaf underwarenya.

Rok dalam? Tentu saja untuk melapisi gaun.

Terlihat sesak bukan? Belum lagi sarung tangan.

.

.

.

Hari ini salah seorang teman Donghae Gain tampak begitu bersemangat.

"Bisa kau ceritakan pada kami ladies? Mungkin Princess Donghae belum mendengarnya dari kalian" ujar Prince Kai.

"Astaga… maaf princess… aku lupa memberitahumu. Gain " Bora heboh sendiri.

"Biarkan Gain yang menceritakannya!" seru Krystal, mengingatkan.

"Ah ya, maaf" balas Bora.

"Aku… aku… kamarin aku dilamar. Dan lusa kami akan menikah di Hanhold House mansion Duce of Freinkuith" jelas Gain malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Kau akan menikah?" seru Donghae bersemangat. Matanya berinar ceria mendengar teman sekelasnya akan menikah. Agak aneh memang, tapi… ya sudahlah.

"Sopan santunmu dimana Princess Donghae?" ucap Sooyoung mengingatkan.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku hanya terlalu senang! Apa perlu kita adakan pesta pelepasan mempelai wanita untuk Gain!" seru dan goda Donghae bersamaan. Sontak keenam yeoja lainnya tertawa.

"Apa itu ide bagus untuk calon ducess?" Tanya Sooyoung menggoda sambil pura-pura membungkuk hormat.

"Oh… Apa My lady ingin berdansa denganku" goda Yoona.

"Aku yakin Duce of Freinkuith langsung menciummu" goda Bora, frontal.

"Bora!" gerutu yang lainnya termasuk Donghae. Sedetik kemudian, tawa kembali pecah.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun tersenyum. Donghae kembali ceria, bahkan teman sesama princessnya sudah mulai menerimanya.

"Apa itu artinya kita akan berpisah?" Tanya Donghae menyadarkan semuanya. Tawa yang tadi meledak seketika terhenti. Raut wajah mereka menjadi sedih.

"Tidak. Kita tak akan berpisah princess Donghae. Ducess of Freinkuith akan sesering mungkin membuat pesta lajang untuk kita, berkirim surat dan ikut dalam event-event social" jelas Seohyun, dewasa.

"Benarkah? Janji?" Tanya Donghae dengan puppy eyesnya.

Srett

"Kenapa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu?" Tanya Gain sambil mencubit kedua pipi Donghae.

"Ish… sakit Ducess of Freinkuith" goda Donghae.

"Kalian sangat berisik. Bisakah diam? Sebentar lagi Lord Frans akan datang!"

Deg

Degup jantung Donghae seakan berhenti mendengar suara bass itu. Memang sudah lebih dari seminggu berlalu dan lebih dari seminggu itu juga Kyuhyun tak bicara dengannya atau pun di dalam kelas.

"Kukira kau bisu, prince" ejek Sooyoung.

"Princess Sooyoung, sopanlah sedikit dengan calon duce of Sussex" Seohyun membela Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang tak mau mengerti situasi hanya terdiam. Otaknya memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus terdiam.

"Bi "

"Pagi prince and princess… maaf saya telat" seruan suara Lord Frans sudah terdengar. Memutus omongan Donghae.

.

Kalian pasti bingung? Baiklah aku jelaskan.

Handhold House, Asworth House, Lavender House, itu semua adalah sebutan untuk mansion yang ditinggali seorang duce atau ducess atau kaum bangsawan lainnya.

Duce of Sussex, Duce of Freinkuith, Duce of Reinfert, itu adalah gelar yang didapatkan turun-temurun dari keluarganya. Biasanya seorang duce mempunyai tanah yang luas, derajat, harta dan kepopularan tinggi. Ducess adalah seorang istri atau wanita dari seorang duce. Gelar Duce tidak diperuntukkan dengan seenaknya.

Lord Jack Frans, Lady Merry Reidwhick, Lord Kyuhyun Gahfeza Birzeit, itulah nama mereka yang sebenarnya. Nama belakang sebagain nama suami atau namja yang dipakai.

.

.

.

Donghae Room

Donghae sedang menerawang jauh. Memegangi novel Pride and Prajudice yang belum selesai ia baca. Bukan. Bukan belum selesai, memang tak pernah tersentuh.

Pikirannya melayang ke saat kejadian itu terjadi. Rasa nyeri yang terlebih dahulu menyerang jantungnya. Kyuhyun tak bicara padanya. Tampilannya berubah. Teman yeojanya sudah mulai menerimanya. Tapi… lagi-lagi Kyuhyun.

Kibum. Lebih dari seminggu yang lalu sampai sekarang, Kibumlah yang selalu ada di sisinya. Mengajarkannya banyak hal. Menjaganya. Mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Membuatnya berdebar. Membuatnya merona. Aneh… dia sedang mengakui jatuh cinta pada Kibum, jatuh cinta akan sikap sopannya. Lalu Kyuhyun? Namanya memenuhi setiap tubuhnya, aliran darahnya, sendi-sendinya, sampai jaringan-jaringan kecil meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Hae~ kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun" ujar Ryeowook yang baru selesai merapikan kamar mandi.

"Hmm"

"Padahal Prince Kibum selalu bersamamu" komentar Ryeowook.

"Hmm"

"Wah! Buku apa itu?" Tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pride and Prajudice" jawab Donghae singkat.

"Wah! Itu novel yang bagus! Kau harus membacanya sampai habis" komentar Ryeowook.

"Hmm"

"Besok pernikahan Duce of Freinkuith. Kau kesana dengan siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook. Masih keukeuh bertanya.

"Kibum"

"Prince Kibum! Kyaaa! Kau hebat! Aku memprediksi sejak awal pasti ia akan mengajakmu!" seru Ryeowook antusias.

"Hmm"

"Princess… kau kenapa? Aku bingung melihatmu seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut. Kau terus memakai jaket milik Prince Kyuhyun. Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Prince Kyuhyun?"

Deg

Runtuh sudah perasaan Ryeowook. Dia tak kuat melihat Donghae bersedih. Sebenranya Donghae tak terlihat seperti orang sedih, karena dia selalu ceria. Hanya saja matanya, disana terlalu jelas luka yang terlihat.

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan" jawab Donghae dingin.

.

Library

Sepi… akan selalu sepi. Hanya karena pelajaran bahasa atau sejarah, murid ke sini.

Donghae langsung berjalan menuju rak 14-34. Dia ingin menaruh buku Pride and Prajudice. Dia tak kuat membacanya. Padahal dia sudah hampir ¾. Sayangnya klimaks yang ia baca adalah saat sang duce dan Elzabeth tak bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri bacanya.

"Novel romance memang indah, tapi… tak nyata" lirih Donghae.

Ditaruhnya buku itu di space tempat buku itu diambil.

"Penulis tak mungkin tidak membaca referensi"

Deg

'Suara itu?' batin Donghae.

Begitu wajahnya menoleh, Kyuhyun berada di sana dengan sebuah buku. Novel. Kyuhyun membaca novel. "Seorang penulis harus membaca terlebih dahulu" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ky kyu"

"Selesaikanlah membaca novel itu. Setelah itu ceritakan padaku akhirnya" perintah Kyuhyun mutlak, tak terbantahkan. Kemudian Kyuhyun meninggalkannya, lagi.

"Hiks… hiks… Kyu~" lirihnya. Secepat kilat ia berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada. Dia telah pergi, meninggalkan Donghae, lagi.

Kakinya berlari menuju ke asrama namja. Tidak dipedulikan highheels, gaun lebar dan korset yang menyesakkan. Sungguh Donghae lebih memilih memakai korset dan kamisol seumur hidupnya dari pada harus mendengar kata-kata dingin dari Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… hiks… di dimana ini? Hiks… hiks…" isak Donghae.

Oke, Kyuhyun lupa memberi tahu taman barat daya yang tak terurus. Ini murni salahnya. Kalau sudah begini pasti Donghae akan menangis.

"Hiks… hueee ummaaa…. Hueeee… tolong Dongie" tangis Donghae pecah.

Benar bukan?

"Hueee appa hueeee umma huueee kibum hueee hyukie huee wooky" semua orang disebut. Kecuali satu nama. Nama itu.

"Hueee hiks… hikss…" tangisnya terhenti.

Dipandanginya novel Pride and Prajudice dengan pandangan miris. Dia sudah tak sanggup membaca konflik. Cukup konflik awal yang membuatnya bersedih, tidak konflik klimaks yang akan membuatnya menangis.

Kresek kresek

"Ki hiks… Bum… Kibum kaukah itu?" Tanya Donghae gugup.

Sreet

Deg

"Apa hanya Kibum yang menolongmu?" Tanya orang itu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu"

"Besok, kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Ingin sekali ia menjawab belum tahu. Tapi perkataan Kibum menyadarkannya. Membuat perasaan kesal datang entah dari mana.

"Kibum"

"Okey. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang" balas Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyu bukan begitu aku… aku…"

"Apa?"

"Aku… aku… bis "

"Donghae!" seru Kibum yang baru datang.

.

Kibum POV

Kudengar samar-samar pembicaraan. Entah siapa itu, yang jelas rasa penasaranku memuncak ketika namaku disebut.

Kyuhyun? Dengan siap Donghae?

Kusembunyikan diriku di balik pohon.

"Besok, kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kulihat Donghae tampak berpikir.

Aku memang tahu Kyuhyun menyukainya. Aku juga tahu Donghae juga menyukainya. Sayangnya Donghae juga menyukaiku. Itu artisnya perasaan Donghae masih bimbang. Dan aku akan merebut seluruh perasaaannya hanya untukku.

Katakan aku egois? Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk egois sekali ini saja. Aku anak yang penurut, sopan, dan dapat dibanggakan. Jadi, aku hanya perlu Donghae untuk membayar seluruh kesabaranku.

"Kibum" jawabnya aikhirnya. Huft…

"Okey. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang" balas Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

Anak itu…

"Kyu bukan begitu aku… aku…"

Donghae, kumohon jangan katakana.

"Apa?"

"Aku… aku… bis "

Oh GOD!

Kulangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin menghampiri keduanya.

"Donghae!" seruku.

"Kibum?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

"Donghae tersesat tadi. Tapi sudah ketemu. Antarlah dia" ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

Kulirik Donghae yang terdiam. Mataku tak sengaja melihat novel Pride and Prajudice digenggamannya.

"Novel itu?" tanyaku.

"Ah iya ini novel. Aku tadi habis dari perpustakaan. Sekarang aku ingin ke asrama" ucap Donghae.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku ingin pulang" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

Lebih dariseminggu ini dia hampir tak menangis. Mungkin cengengnya berkurang, tadi juga tersesat tak menangis. Semoga dia tumbuh jadi wanita yang hebat, akan kujadikan dia ducess-ku.

Kibum POV END

.

Author POV

Sepanjang perjalanan Donghae dan Kibum terdiam. Berulang kali Kibum berusaha mendekat dan Donghae akan mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesampainya di depan asrama, Kibum menahannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kibum santai.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Prince" jawab Donghae berusaha sopan.

"Panggil aku Kibum atau Bummie kalau kita sedang berdua saja" pinta Kibum frontal.

'Kenapa? Jangan memintaku, prince Kibum. Bahkan 'dia' memperbolehkanku memanggilnya sesukaku' batin Donghae.

Sret

Cup~

Kibum mengecup pipi kanan Donghae. Membuat mata Donghae terbelalak kaget.

"Selamat malam" ucap Kibum sekaligus pamit. Karena Kibum langsung tak terlihat.

Tak ada rona merah di pipinya. Hanya wajah bingung dan kaget.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Ryeowook dan Donghae sibuk. Melulur Donghae menata rambut Donghae. Segalanya dipersiapkan pagi-pagi.

Donghae memakai gaun panjang putih berlenggan pendek dengan belahan yang begitu rendah pada bagian dada, memperlihatkan dada atasnya. Ryeowook tak membiarkan Donghae memakai aksesoris di lehernya, alasannya agar Donghae terlahit lebih menarik. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak memperbolehkannya memakai kamisol, hanya boleh memakai korset saja. Karena gaunnya sudah ada cup dibagian dadanya.

Tatanan rambutnya begitu sederhana. Rambutnya digerai dengan jepitan di sisi telinganya menampilkan anting-antingnya, poninya disisir rapi.

Tak ada make up yang berlebihan. Hanya Lip balm dan bedak tabur biasa.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hae~" puji Ryeowook, entah sudah kebera kalinya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali" ucap Donghae mengingatkan.

"Jadi Princess apakah kau sudah menemukan jawabannya? Kulihat tadi malam kau membaca novelnya sampai begadang? Apa akhirnya bahagia?" goda Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah mempunyai jawabannya. Dan selalu berakhir bahagia" jawab Donghae senang.

Ya, dia menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

Kibum yang turun dari kereta kudanya begitu terpesona akan kecantikan Donghae. Donghae-nya, entah kapan Kibum mengklaim Donghae sebagai miliknya, mungkin sejak pertama bertemu.

Mata Kibum tak berkedip sama sekali. Donghae dan Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ehm" deham Ryeowook.

"Ah iya. Boleh aku pinjam Lady Donghae sebentar, Mrs Angel?" ucap Kibum sambil membungkuk sopan.

Tangannya terulur untuk Donghae. Donghae meraihnya, menaruh tangannya pada lengan Kibum dengan gaya bangsawan. Ryeowook yang melihatnya begitu bahagia. Siapa pun yang akan dipilih Donghae, asalkan itu membuat Donghae senang tak masalah.

.

Hanhold House

Belum juga masuk ke daerah sang Duce, pulahan kereta kuda sudah terparkir di sana. Halamannya memang tampak sepi. Tapi Donghae yakin di dalam bangunan super besar yang baru pertama kali Donghae lihat ini, pasti akan ada keramaian di sana.

Sebuah bangunan super besar dengan pilar-pilar yang mengelilinginya. Tampak kokoh dan begitu mewah. Kalau kalian bermain ke belakang, kalian akan menemukan bukit milik Duce of Freinkuith. Di timur bangunan itu ada istal. Sedangkan disebelah baratnya ada beberapa bangunan kecil untuk para pelayan tinggal.

.

Donghae dan Kibum melangkah pasti ke dalam Mansion itu. Seketika pandangan tertuju pada keduanya. Seperti di film-film memang, tapi ini terjadi. Bagaiamana tak terkejut calon tunggal pangeran mahkota dan Duce of Sussex, berjalan dengan seorang wanita cantik.

"Selamat datang, Lord Kibum" sapa seseorang berpakaian merah maroon.

"Iya, terima kasih" balas Kibum tersenyum sopan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa lady cantik ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya?" Tanya orang itu penasaran.

"Dia Lady Lee Donghae. Berasal dari Korea" jawab Kibum.

"Nama saya Lee Donghae, lord" ucap Donghae memperkenalkan diri, kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"Bagaimana jika kau perkenalkan Lady Donghae pada yang lainnya? Sepertinya yang lainnya ingin mengenal Lady Donghae" usulnya.

"Baiklah. Mari" ajak Kibum.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku melihatnya.

Dia datang.

Bersama Kibum.

Tampak serasi.

Dia begitu cantik, dandanan yang alami malah membuatnya terkesan anggun. Dia memang mengagumkan. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"Kyu. Kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Krystal.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabku dingin.

Kulihat Donghae kesana kemari. Diperkenalkan oleh Kibum.

"Apa kau melihat Princess Donghae?" Tanya Krystal.

Tepat

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu Princess Krystal" jawabku dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

Cukup. Aku muak dengan ocehan Krystal dan Seohyun. Untung saja Seohyun sudah diatasi oleh Yonghwa. Kenapa Yonghwa tak melamarnya saja? Dia tak tahu apa kalau gadis incarannya amat sangat merepotkanku?

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat Changmin. Sepertinya dia sedang berkenalan dengan seorang lady. Menganggu sedikit tak apa bukan?

"Lord Maxius!" panggilku. Changmin Maxius.

"Ada apa, Lord Birzeit?" tanyanya sok sopan.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu.

Changmin mendekat ke arahku. "Kau tak lupa kalau ada dansa kan?" bisiknya serius. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku yakin Donghae lebih memilih orang lain"

Deg

Changmin! Kau!

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku menahan amarah.

"Tak penting" jawabnya kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri.

Dansa. Aku har

Bruk

"Aww" pekik seseorang.

"Ma "

Donghae? Wajahnya begitu cantik di depanku. Penampilannya mengagumkan. Aku tak akan berhenti mengagumi Donghae-ku.

Oh GOD!

Bahkan kau sedang berdiam dengan Donghae. Tapi kau harus mengajaknya berdansa bukan? Tak ada peraturan orang yang bersama berangkatnya harus berpasangan saat dansa.

"Lady Donghae, maukah berdansa denganku" itu bukan suaraku.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

"Lady Donghae, maukah berdansa denganku" seseorang menyadarkan lamunan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kibum.

"Lord Kyuhyun, bisakah kita berdansa?" pinta Krystal.

"Tapi aku tak bisa" jawab Donghae.

"Akan kuajarkan" balas Kibum

"Baiklah" ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae kompak. Keduanya kemudian ditarik pasangan masing-masing. Mata mereka sempat bertemu, tapi kemudian Kyuhyun melepas kontak itu.

.

Tarian tradisional akan selalu menjadi pembuka di setiap pesta. Diikuti tarian-tarian lainnya. Waltz, Tango dan beberapa dansa campuran.

Wajib bagi seseorang yang memiliki pasangan untuk ikut andil dalam dansa.

Selama berdansa, terkadang mata Kyuhyun dan Donghae bertemu, kemudian terlepas. Atau terkadang salah satu mereka ada yang salah gerakan.

"Ada apa Hae?" Tanya Kibum mengalihkan perhatian Donghae.

"Tak ada apa-apa"

"Apa kau akan mengikuti semua dansa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Hmmm mungkin. Aku ingin belajar"

Music dan tarian berikutnya dimulai. Tanpa jeda yang lama. Sang namja akan bergeser ke yeoja lainnya jika tariannya sudah berganti. Begitulah ketentuan untuk pesta kali ini. Mungkin karena yang datang lebih banyak kalangan muda, jadi diperlakukan seperti itu. Seperti berkenalan.

Dansa demi dansa Donghae ikuti. Tak terlihat wajah keletihan sedikit pun. Suatu pelajaran yang baru bagi Donghae. Sampai dansa terakhir romantic dance.

Kyuhyun.

Pasangan Donghae kali ini.

Keduanya membeku. Diam ditempat masing-masing, tak berani bergerak. Keduanya saling menatap bingung. Ingin sekali Donghae menceritakan isi novelnya, tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu.

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali sadar situasi, mendekati Donghae.

"Taruh tangan kiri di bahuku" perintah Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia menaruh tangannya di pinggul Donghae.

Getaran itu. Seperti ada aliran listrik lagi. Getaran yang sama seperti saat itu.

Kaki keduanya mulai bergerak. Donghae menunduk untuk memperhatikan langkah Kyuhyun. Takut-takut dia terinjak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Donghae yang menunduk.

"Kumohon nikmatilah romantic dance ini!" seru sang empunya Mansion. Tak lama dia menarik Gain pendampingnya untuk ikut turun ke lantai dansa.

Sreet

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Donghae untuk mendekat, merapat ke tubuhnya. "Taruh tanganmu di leherku" perintah Kyuhyun. Donghae menurut saja. Toh semua yang berdansa pun memang seperti itu.

"Kau cantik" lirih Kyuhyun.

Blush

Pipi Donghae memerah, setelah beberapa hari ini tak memerah.

"Terima kasih" balas Donghae.

Hanya itu pembicaraan mereka. Karena Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya diam tak bersuara. Hanya tubuhnya yang menikmati alunan music. Hati dan pikirannya masih menerawang terlalu jauh.

Selesai dance, mereka berdua menarik diri. Kyuhyun segera ditarik oleh Krystal menuju lantai dua. Sepertinya lantai dua merupakan pesta para kaum muda yang lajang.

"Donghae. Minum" tawar Kibum yang baru datang.

Donghae mengambilnya perlahan, memiumnya. "Terima kasih"

"Apa kau mau melihat lantai dua? Di situ pesta kaum muda" jelas Kibum.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Mari" ajak Kibum.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, benar saja. Kesan khas anak muda yang tak pemalu langsung menjadi sorotan. Beberapa gadis remaja dan pemuda remaja seusia mereka bersenda guarau di sana. Ada yang bermain catur, kartu atau permainan tradisional yang baru Donghae lihat.

Sayangnya bukan itu yang membuat Donghae berminat. Tapi balkon yang menyuguhkan pemandangan bukit belakang mansion ini. Secara naluri, dia menuju ke sana, meninggalkan Kibum

"Sangat indah" kagum Donghae.

"Tak lebih indah dari dirimu" balas Kibum menghampiri Donghae.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Otokhae chap ini? Kyaa! Aku ga bisa ngejelasin terlalu detail. Soalnya aku belum terlalu paham soal derajat kebangsawanan. Setahuku hanya segitu. Chap depan mungkin akan semi M, mending di taruh di M atau T?

Gumawo yang sudah membaca ff abal aku, apalagi yang mau ngereview

.

.

.

Mind To Review?


	7. Chapter 7

_Preview_

_Sayangnya bukan itu yang membuat Donghae berminat. Tapi balkon yang menyuguhkan pemandangan bukit belakang mansion ini. Secara naluri, dia menuju ke sana, meninggalkan Kibum_

"_Sangat indah" kagum Donghae._

"_Tak lebih indah dari dirimu" balas Kibum menghampiri Donghae._

.

To Travel With Love

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : Semi M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Donghae menengok ke arah Kibum. Tersenyum begitu lembut pada Kibum. "Terima kasih" ucapnya tulus.

Balkon itu adalah balkon utama di depan aula tengah lantai dua Hanhold House. Jika kalian melihat ke sebelah kanan atau kiri balkon, kalian akan tetap menemukan balkon. Balkon itu berjejer sama, dengan pagar pembatas yang sama pula. Hanya bedanya ukuran dari balkon-balkon itu. Balkon yang Donghae dan Kibum tempati adalah balkon terbesar.

"Hae~" panggil Kibum.

"Hmm" gumam Donghae masih setia melihat bukit.

Kibum mendekat perlahan, tepat berada di belakang Donghae. Detak jantung Kibum sudah tak bisa terkontrol. Darahnya berdesir hebat setiap dekat dengan Donghae. Kalau kalian melihat Kibum biasa-biasanya jelas sekali salah. Nyatanya Kibum berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak gugup. Membuat image se-cool mungkin agar tidak terlihat konyol di depan Donghae.

"Kau sangat cantik. Apa aku sudah bilang itu?" Tanya Kibum, konyol.

"Hahaha, kau sudah mengatakannya Prince Kibum" balas Donghae sambil tertawa. Ditutupnya mulutnya dengan tangan, layaknya seorang lady yang terhormat.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Kibum saat kita berdua Hae~" pinta Kibum.

Donghae berbalik, menghadap Kibum. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aku?" Tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "tak apa-apa."

Lalu Donghae mengubah arah pandangnya ke sebelah barat. Dan…

Deg

Betapa terkejutnya Donghae mendapati balkon sebelah barat dihuni oleh dua orang yang mereka kenal. Kyuhyun. Krystal. Tidak aneh memang. Hanya saja yang mereka lakukan. Mereka… berciuman.

Nyut

Sakit. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri melihat pemandangan itu. Matanya tak bisa kalau tak terbelalak kaget. Sepintas mata mereka Kyuhae bertemu pandang.

Kibum yang melihat gelagat aneh Donghae, langsung mengikuti arah pandang yeoja itu. Kibum juga sedikit kaget. Tapi… dia mengubahnya.

Sreet

Cup~

Ya, Kibum menciumnya. Tepat di bibir Donghae yang sedikit terbuka. Mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan. Dan itu membuat Donghae makin terbelalak kaget.

Sayangnya Donghae tak bisa merasakan kelembutan, kehangatan dan kemanisan ciuman yang Kibum berikan. Badannya menegang kaku. Focus matanya masih pada objek yang sama, Kyuhyun.

Sadar akan keterkejutannya, Donghae mendorong dada Kibum. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan balkon itu. Meninggalkan Kibum dalam sunyi.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Semenjak aku ditarik Krystal untuk menuju balkon, selama itu juga dia mengoceh. Bilang kalau 'aku tampan', aku juga tahu. Keren, aku juga keren. Dan dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tentu saja kutolak mentah-mentah. Menjijikan.

"Prince~" rengeknya menganggu fungsi telingaku.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke sebelah timur. Tepat di sana. Donghae sedang menikmati pemandangan bukit. Matanya tak lepas dari bukit di depannya. Tak lama kulihat Kibum ikut masuk. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"Kyuhyun~ kau mendengarkanku tidak si?" protes nenek lampir ini.

"Hmm" gumamku malas.

Mereka Kibum dan Donghae tampak berbincang akrab. Kulihat Kibum mulai mendekati Donghae. Berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kemudian mulai berbincang. Donghae berbalik, mukanya tampak menyiratkan kebingungan. Entah apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sreett

Cup~

What? Apa Krystal gila? Dia menciumku? Di bibirku? Di balkon ini? Dasar memalukkan.

Sepintas mata kami aku dan Donghae bertemu. Tak lama kemudian kulihat Kibum mendekat. Mau apa dia?

Cup~

What? Dia mencium Donghae-ku. Donghae tampak makin terbelalak kaget. Setengah menit kemudian kulihat Donghae mendorong Kibum, kemudian berlari.

"Minggir!" protesku sambil mendorong Krystal yang masih menutup mata menciumku. Menjijikan.

Kukejar dia terburu-buru. Bisa kulihat gaunnya mempersulit ia berjalan.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

Kyuhyun mengejar Donghae secepat yang ia bisa. Gaun yang dipakai Donghae terlihat mempersulit langkahnya untuk berlari dengan benar. Pastinya akan memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk menyusulnya.

Hup

Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Donghae.

Sreeet

Menariknya entah kemana. Dan…

Brak

Dibawanya Donghae ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang sepertinya ruang santai milik sang duce. Ruangan itu lumayan besar dengan set sofa, beberapa lukisan, beberapa kanvas.

Dihempaskannya tubuh Donghae kebalik pintu setelah pintu itu tertutup. Kyuhyun mengurung Donghae dengan tangannya. Masing-masing tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Donghae, membawanya ke sisi kepala Donghae.

Cup

"Kyu mmmfftt" protes Donghae, ketika bibirnya langsung di serang ganas oleh Kyuhyun.

Dilumatnya bibir bawah Donghae dengan begitu kasar dan ganas. Donghae yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu segera memberontak, menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri kanan agar ciuman Kyuhyun terlapas. Tapi bukannya terlepas Kyuhyun malah makin memperdalam ciuman itu. Mengigit bibir bawah Donghae dengan kasar, sesekali menyedotnya dengan begitu kuat.

"Hiks emmhh hik emmmhhh" isak Donghae teredam akan ciuman kasar Kyuhyun.

Kepala Donghae yang menggeleng kekiri dan kekanan malah dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk mengintenskan ciumannya. Cengkramannya benar-benar tak terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Donghae.

Sebentar, hanya sebentar Kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu. Kemudian kembali meraup bibir atas Donghae. Menghisapnya begitu kuat. Mendorong tubuhnya sendiri lebih merapat pada Donghae, hingga dada mereka bersentuhan.

Napas Donghae tersengal. Oksigen benar-benar dibutuhkan olehnya. Sayangnya Kyuhyun benar-benar tak membolehkannya.

"Hiks… emmhhh" isak Donghae lagi. Kepalanya sudah tak menggeleng. Air mata sudah turun sejak tadi membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Hhh hhh hhh" Kyuhyun melepasnya sebentar. Terengah di leher Donghae. Begitu juga Donghae tampak terengah.

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya. Mengigit bibir bawah Donghae begitu keras. Membuat mulut Donghae terbuka. Tentu Kyuhyun langsung melesakkan lidahnya pada goa hangat itu. Mengabsen deretan gigi disana. Mengoda langit-langitnya. Barulah menjilati lidah Donghae layaknya ice cream. Membuat Donghae menggelinjang geli.

"Ennnggghhh" satu desahan lolos dari bibir Donghae kala lidahnya disedot kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

Otaknya nge-blank. Tak ada yang bisa mereka pikirkan selain nama satu sama lain. Dan Donghae sepertinya sudah mulai menikmatinya, terbukti dari reflex lidahnya yang membelit lidah Kyuhyun. Pertarungan lidah tak bisa dihentikan. Keduanya ingin mendominasi. Kodratnya seorang laki-laki akan lebih kuat dari pada wanita, Kyuhyun-lah yang mendominasi.

"Hah… kenapah kau mencium Kibum!" bentak Kyuhyun saat french kiss itu terlepas.

"Hiks… aku ta emmmhhh" lagi, Kyuhyun menciumnya.

"Kenapa tak menolak!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ak ekh eennngghhh emmmhhh" desah Donghae saat omongannya terputus ciuman dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau "

"Stop! Kau juga! Hiks… kenapa hiks… mencium Krystal!"

"Aku tidak menciumnya!"

"Lalu ken hiks… apa tak men emmmhhh" lagi, omongan Donghae harus terputus, karena lidah Kyuhyun langsung masuk menerobos goa mulut Donghae.

Keduanya kembali berciuman panas. Cekalan ditangan Donghae terlepas, digantikan dengan rengkuhan posesif di pinggang Donghae. Reflex Donghae mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Hhhh aku hhh mencintaimu" lirih Kyuhyun saat ciuman itu telepas sementara.

Seakan dilempar untuk sadar, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Seakan yang didengarnya adalah sesuatu kebohongan. "Aku mencintaimu" ulang Kyuhyun dan dengan itu kembali mencium Donghae. Kali ini lebih lembut.

Takut mendengar jawaban Donghae, Kyuhyun tak membiarkan pangutan lembut itu terlepas. Tapi Donghae tak mau kalah, dengan sisa tenaga dia mulai memukuli punggung Kibum. Dan… akhirnya terlepas.

"Hiks… bodoh… hiks…" isak Donghae.

Kyuhyun panic.

"Aku juga hiks… aku hiks… mencintaimu… hiks…" isak Donghae.

Seakan tak percaya Kyuhyun malah melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Donghae. Matanya mengerjap. Tangannya mulai menangkup kedua pipi Donghae. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Donghae mengangguk malu.

Cup~

Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun menciumnya. Membawa Donghae pada ciuman yang lembut. Tak dipedulikannya bibir Donghae yang sudah membengkak, memerah, merekah dan terlihat sangat basah. Tak terhitung banyaknya saliva yang mereka tukar. Keduanya begitu terhanyut akan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Tangan keduanya meliar. Kyuhyun membantu kaki Donghae agar melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangannya menopang bokong Donghae agar tak terjatuh. Sedangkan Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun. Sesekali tangannya menjambak rambut Kyuhyun karena tak tahan atas nikmat yang mereka raup.

"Kyuh emmmhh" desah Donghae.

"Hmmm…" gumam Kyuhyun.

Ciumannya kembali terlepas. Kyuhyun beralih ke dagu Donghae, menciumnya, kemudian menjilatnya. Diturunkannya jilatan dan kecupan itu ke arah belakang telinga menuju lehernya. Memberikan kecupan kecil di sekitar leher.

"Arkh!" erang Donghae saat kulit lehernya dilumat oleh Kyuhyun. Digigitnya kulit leher itu, dijilat lalu dikecup. Terus berulang sampai leher Donghae bertebaran oleh kiss mark.

"Kyuh~ ohh kyuh~" desah Donghae tak kuat dengan lumatan yang makin menggila di sisi lain lehernya.

"Hmmm" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh! Stop it!" pekik Donghae saat jilatan Kyuhyun mulai ke bahu Donghae.

"Kenapa?"

"Akan terlihat kalau di sana" polos Donghae.

"Benarkah?" goda Kyuhyun dengan evil smirknya.

Blush

Donghae menunduk malu dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun mencium dada atas Donghae yang tak tertutupi apa pun.

"Kyuh~" desah Donghae.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu memakai baju berbelahan dada rendah seperti ini" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Donghae dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Semua pria melihatmu dengan tatapan lapar. Apalagi Kibum" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm… bibirmu bengkak dan memerah" sambil mengelus bibir Donghae.

"Ini ulahmu!" gerutu Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmmm" dilesakannya wajah itu pada belahan dada Donghae yang terlihat, membuat Donghae melenguh tertahan. "Kau indah cup~" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah yang menempel pada kulit dada Donghae.

"Ennghh Kyuh~" rengek Donghae yang kegelian.

Hembusan napas Kyuhyun di dadanya membuatnya kegelian. Belum lagi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang sengaja Kyuhyun daratkan pada kulit putih mulus itu. Dan itu membuat puncak payudara Donghae mengeras dibalik gaun itu.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, tangan Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan satu per satu kancing gaunnya. Setelah semua terlepas, Kyuhyun lepas juga tali pengikat korset.

"Kau tak memakai kamisol? Nakal sekali" goda Kyuhyun.

Blush

Pipi Donghae memerah, lagi dan lagi. Tatapannya sudah sangat sayu, mukanya memerah antara menahan malu dan menahan hasrat. Donghae dapat rasakan di bawah bokongnya tanda keterangsangan Kyuhyun. Begitu keras dan gagah berada di bawahnya.

Sret

Gaun bagian atas Donghae ditarik hingga turun kebagian pinggang. Korsetnya juga sudah terlepas, meninggalkan kelegaan.

Kyuhyun memandang kagum pemandangan yang baru ia lihat. Dua bongkahan yang cukup besar dengan puncak merah merekah dan menegang sempurna. Seakan puncak itu memanggil Kyuhyun untuk dimanjakan.

Donghae tertunduk malu. Ini kali pertamanya bagi Kyuhyun maupun Donghae bercumbu ke tahap yang lebih.

"Kulitmu putih halus dan begitu indah Hae~" puji Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kedua bongkah itu.

"Ahh ohh" desah Donghae.

Bruk

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding. Membuat Donghae bersandar pada dinding itu. "Boleh aku mencicipinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Blush

"Aku ingin duduk" rengek Donghae. Bukannya menjawab dia malah ingin duduk.

Kyuhyun menurutinya. Mendudukan dirinya pada sofa antic yang berada disana. Sementara Donghae masih di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"May I?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Dengan malu-malu Donghae mengangguk. "Terima kasih" balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Cup cup

Dikecupnya kedua puncak itu. Donghae kembali menggerang.

"Ohhh ahh yahh nnngghhh" desah Donghae sambil mengigit telunjuknya. Tak kuat rasanya merasakan payudaranya sedang di sedot dan diremas gemas oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang makin gemas mulai memainkan lidahnya pada puncak payudara Donghae. Menjilatnya perlahan kemudian baru mengigit dan menyedotnya dengan begitu kuat.

.

Donghae POV

OH GOD!

Lidah dan tangannya begitu lihai. Nippleku tersedot kuat di mulutnya. Belum lagi nippleku yang ia pilin. Aku rasa aku akan gila.

Aku belum pernah merasakan nikmat yang begitu besar.

Perutku seperti digelitik.

Kyuhyun!

"Ohhh aahhh" desahku saat kedua tangannya menarik nippleku kencang.

Kemudian dia mulai meremasnya. Lagi, dia menyedot nipple sebelahnya. Sangat adil memperlakukan kedua nippleku.

Donghae POV END

.

Donghae makin menggelinjang dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas tak kuat. Mata terpejam sempurna, menahan semua gejolak dan gairah. Tangannya terus mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, terkadang mendorongnya agar semakin dekat dengan payudaranya.

"Kyuh~ leb ahh masukkan semuahh ahhh" desah Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengiyakan dengan mengigit dan menjepit nipplenya dengan kuat. Doghae berteriak kencang.

Beberapa kiss mark bertebaran di payudara bagian bawah. Tak berani di bagian atas payudara Donghae, karena akan kelihatan. Kedua puncak payudaranya sudah merah dan membengkak.

"Hae~ hhh tatap mataku" pinta Kyuhyun serius. Donghae menggeleng malu. "Hae~" pinta Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Donghae menatapnya dengan bibir yang digigit takut.

"Kau mau menggodaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae malah mengerjap imut.

"Hmm… aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae" ucap Kyuhyun.

Blush

"Ak aku juga mencintaimu Kyu~"

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku akhir dari novel itu dan tetaplah menatap mataku" pinta Kyuhyun lembut namun tajam.

"Emhhh jadi gi ohh" omongan Donghae terputus kala kedua nipplenya dipilin Kyuhyun, lagi. Kepala Donghae mendongak.

"Kubilang tetap tatap mataku dan berceritalah. Ayo lanjutkan" perintah Kyuhyun dengan evil smirknya.

"Ta ohhh kyuh~" desah Donghae kegelian.

"Teruskan Hae~" perintah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Elizabeth dan nnghh Mr. Dar oohh kyuh~ Darcy… bertemu lagi dan dannnghh ngghh. Me mereka ber sshh sama lagi. Paman dan bi mmmhh bibi Elizabeth aahhh mempertemukan ohh mereka. Lalu nngghhh keduanya menik AKH!" cerita Donghae diakhiri dengan gigitan di nipplenya yang membuat Donghae berteriak.

Selama Donghae bercerita Kyuhyun terkadang meremas gemas payudara Donghae. Terkadang memilinnya, menciumnya, mengigitnya, menjilatnya atau menyedotnya. Dan Donghae melihat sendiri perbuatan Kyuhyun pada kedua payudaranya. Membuatnya mendesah tak keruan selama bercerita. Membangkitkan gairah.

"Apa mereka hidup bahagia?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ssshhh" desah keduanya saat tak sengaja dorongan tangan Kyuhyun pada pinggang Donghae membuat daerah intim mereka berdua bergesekkan.

"Ya yahhh ohh" desah Donghae saat Kyuhyun malah mengesekan daerah intim mereka yang masih tertutup itu. "Kyuh~ apah hhh kitah ohhh sepasang nngghh kekasih ssshh?" Tanya Donghae tertutup dengan desahannya.

"Ya. Kita sepasang kekasih"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Donghae polos

Cup~

Sekilas Kyuhyun mencium bibir bengkak itu. "Tentu"

Grep

Donghae segera berhambur kepelukkan Kyuhyun. Melesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. "Hiks… hiks… aku hiks… mencintaimu hiks…" isak Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Hei… hei… hei… kenapa menangis, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun panic. Diangkatnya wajah Donghae dengan tangannya. Kemudian menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan ciuman lembut di kedua pipi Donghae.

"Hiks… aku beruntung… hiks… bersamamu hiks…"

"Hmmm… aku yang lebih beruntung mendapatkanmu. Terima kasih"

"Hmmm sama-sama"

"Ayo kembali ke pesta. Kurasa mereka semua menyukaimu" ajak dan komentar Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku benar-benar takut kalau tak diterima di sini"

"Tapi kau sudah diterima dihatiku Hae~"

Blush

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat manis dengan rona pipi ini" komentar Kyuhyun sambil megelus rona merah di pipi Donghae.

Blush

"Maafkan aku karena lebih dari seminggu ini aku menjauh darimu. Aku hanya aku han mmhh" omongan Kyuhyun terputus akibat ciuman yang Donghae berikan pada bibirnya. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Tak apa. mungkin waktu itu kau bingung dengan perasaanmu. Sama aku juga kok" balas Donghae.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo keluar. Bereskan dulu bajumu" ajak Kyuhyun, "sini kubantu."

Donghae terlebih dulu turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, barulah Kyuhyun sendiri. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun mengikat tali korsetnya. Agak susah memang kalau hanya sendiri. Kemudian dibalikannya tubuh Donghae.

Cup cup

"Ohhh" desah Donghae. Sengaja Kyuhyun mengecup dua puncak payudara Donghae.

"Kalau mereka membutuhkanku tinggal datang ketempatku" goda Kyuhyun dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Tidak akan!" tolak Donghae.

"Aku tak yakin" goda Kyuhyun sambil menyapukan kedua jempolnya di puncak payudara Donghae. "Kau tak sesak memakai korset? Payudaramu membusung semakin besar saja. Kalau pakai kamisol, tidakkah makin sesak?" Tanya Kyuhyun frontal.

Blush

Bug

Donghae memukul dada jantan Kyuhyun. "Kau membuatku malu" gerutu Donghae.

"Maaf. Ayo pakai gaunnya"

Kyuhyun dengan sabar mengancingi gaun Donghae. Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan saat harus mengancingi gaun setengah keatas.

"Kyu~ tak muat~" rengek Donghae. Kyuhyun keukeuh menarikya agar dapat terkancing, membuat Donghae menggerang karena payudaranya terdesak.

"Lagian kenapa dadamu besar" ledek Kyuhyun.

"Itu… Kyu~" rengek Donghae.

Susah payah akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik sekuat tenaga. Sebelumnya Donghae menahan napas terlebih dahulu. Gaun ini memang susah dipakai, karena dibagian dada yang begitu sempit untuk Donghae. Tadi pagi saja Ryeowook harus sekuat tenaga mengancinginya.

"Sudah! Ayo!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Donghae.

"Rambutku masih berantakan. Leherku" rengek Donghae.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun membantu merapikan rambut Donghae. Rambut sepunggung Donghae sengaja dikedepankan agar kiss marknya tak terlihat.

"Sudah. Sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas.

Cup~

Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih" ucapnya.

.

Sementara itu sedari tadi seseorang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Pandangannya mengabur, mungkin air mata sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Tidak. Tidak boleh, apa kata dunia kalau calon utama pangeran makhota turunan kedua belas, menangis.

Nyut

Setiap perkataan dan desahan yang terlontar dari yang dia cintai, membuatnya amat sakit. Hatinya serasa ditusuk tajam. Paru-parunya sesak dan pikirannya kosong.

"Aku akan tetap menjadikanmu ducess-ku" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Evil smirk terpampang jelas di bibirnya.

.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae kembali ke pesta. Keduanya berjalan agak berjauhan. Senyum indah terukir di wajah keduanya. Beberapa orang juga, menyapa mereka.

"Hae~ bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Kibum yang baru datang menghampiri Kyuhae. Donghae langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, meminta persetujuan dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Kibum mengulurkan lengannya untuk Donghae. Donghae pun mengaitnya dengan enggan. Kemudian keduanya pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dengan mata Donghae yang masih setia melihat wajah kekasih barunya.

Kyuhyun, mengikuti mereka. Takut-takut Kibum akan bertindak konyol pada kekasih barunya itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat Kibum dan Donghae berhenti di depan kedua orang dewasa.

"Her Grace and Lord Birzeit, perkenalkan dia Lady Donghae" ucap Kibum mulai memperkenalkan Donghae.

"Namaku Lee Donghae. Senang berkenalan dengan anda Lord dan Lady Birzeith" kata Donghae memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Grep

Wanita paruh baya itu segera memeluk Donghae, erat. Donghae yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu terkaget dan bingung.

"Aku ibu dari Kibum. Apakah kau orang yang special bagi anakku? Kibum tak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis sama sekali" cerocos Lady Birzeit, yang ternyata ibunya Kibum.

Deg

"Bukan" tolak Kihae bersamaan. Dari jauh Kyuhyun sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku doakan semoga kalian bersama ya" sahut Lord Birzeith.

"Kau sangat pandai memilih Kibum. Dia sangat cantik, anggun dan dewasa" puji Lady Birzeit.

"Aku harap kau mau datang ke Sapphier House" sambung Lord Birzeit.

"Aku berharap Lady Donghae akan menjadi pendamping Kibum" harap Lady Birzeit.

Deg nyut

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang mendegarnya amat sakit hati. Apa ini? Baru saja mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan ujian yang harus dilalui. Sekarang? Ujian lagi untuk hubungan mereka yang bahkan lebih kecil dari sekedar biji jagung.

Sedangkan Kibum tampak ragu. Ini kesempatan yang begitu besar untuknya. Untuk merebut Donghae dari Kyuhyun. Tapi setangah hatinya menolak itu, karena perbuatannya itu tidak mencerminkan kedewasaannya.

"A aku permisi dulu" pamit Donghae pada kedua orang tua Kibum dan Kibum.

Secepat kilat Donghae keluar dari Hanhold House menuju halaman depannya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera mengikuti Donghae, begitu juga dengan Kibum.

"Hiks… hiks… kenapa hiks…" isak Donghae.

Grep

Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Donghae. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Donghae menagis di pelukannya.

Tak sanggup melihat Donghae menangis Kyuhyun membawanya ke kereta kudanya. Menyuruh sang kusir, membawa mereka ke sekolah.

"Hiks… Kyu hiks… maafkan aku" isak Donghae masih sambil memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Ssstt tak apa. Kita akan melaluinya bersama, sayang"

"Ta hiks tapi kita baru bersama Kyu"

"Ssssttt tak apa. Ini ujian untuk hubungan kita sayang. Apa kah kau bisa hanya terus melihatku, memikirkanku dan mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun serius sambil merangkum muka Donghae.

"Aku bisa Kyu. Pasti bisa. Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tak meninggalkanku Kyu~" balas Donghae sambil menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. "Hiks… aku mencintaimu"

Cup~

Donghae perlahan menarik wajah Kyuhyun mendekat. Kemudian menciumnya lembut. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Bahwa dia hanya melihatnya

Bahwa dia hanya memikirkannya

Bahwa dia hanya menyayanginya

Bahwa dia hanya mencintainya

Bahwa seluruh organ tubuhnya, otaknya, aliran darahnya, persendiannya, syaraf-syarafnya dan bagian terkecil dalam tubuhnya, semuanya meneriakan 'Aku Mencintaimu Kyuhyun'.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Donghae lagi disela-sela ciumannya. Donghae yang mulai terbawa suasana, segera merangkak naik ke pangkuan Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Emmhhh" protes Donghae saat Kyuhyun tak mau membuka mulutnya. Padahal Donghae sudah berusaha dengan menyelipkan lidahnya pada belahan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hae~ emmhhh" desah Kyuhyun.

"Hae~" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Lee Donghae!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Donghae yang akhirnya melepas ciumannya.

Kyuhyun menyatukan dahi dan hidung mereka. Deru napas hangat meliputi mereka. Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir yang masih bengkak itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Donghae dan aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Mengerti?" jelas Kyuhyun serius. Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Good Girl. Mana mungkin aku mau berpisah denganmu" goda Kyuhyun, mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Donghae.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan Tom" ujar Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Besok kita bermain dengan Tom sepuasnya, bagaimana? Tapi apakah kita tak menghadiri pesta Gain sampai selesai?"

"Memangnya berapa pesta lagi?"

"Biasanya satu Minggu. Mungkin kelas kita akan diliburkan sampai minggu depan untuk menghadiri pesta Gain. Sebenarnya, aku juga harus berburu. Tapi aku harus menemani kekasihku yang manja ini" jelas Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan kecupan di hidung Donghae.

"Kyunnie~ terima kasih"

"Sama-sama Lee Donghae"

"Kyunnie~ mau belajar bahasa Korea bersamaku tidak? Dan belajar bahasa gaul. Kau terlihat kuno sekali. Walau yah… harus kuakui pakaianmu tak kuno. Tapi cara bicara dan sikapmu terlalu kuno" cerocos Donghae setengah meledek.

"Mengejekku? Baiklah. Ayo kita belajar bahasa Korea" balas Kyuhyun.

"Yeay!" riang Donghae sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya keatas. "Jeongmal Saranghae Kyuhyun~" tambah Donghae.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu artinya" jelas Donghae, serius.

"Jong-mal sa-rang-he" ulang Kyuhyun dengan nada dan logat yang amat kacau.

"Ne. nado saranghae" balas Donghae.

.

.

.

END?

Or TBC?

.

Setelah chap ini terserah reader. Mau lanjut atau udahan. Karena kyuhaenya jugakan udah hidup bahagia.

Gimana semi ncnya? Aku kepanasan buatnya. Terlalu panjangkah?

Chap ini sulit mendapatkan kata-kata yang pas. Tak ada kata khiasan atau kalimat klasik di sini. Semua terkesan seperti pembicaraan biasa bukan?

Gumawo dan gumawo untuk yang bersedia baca ni ff abal apalagi sampe review. Untuk siders? Apa ya? Mungkin kalo review per chap makin dikit ini bener2 akan jadi chap akhir, karena ini juga udah happy end 'kan?#plak… mungkin aku bakal lanjut, tapi di wpku

kalo di wp aku bisa update setiap hari bisa ampe 2 chap. sekarang aja udah ampe chap 10 #plak

.

Mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

Jujur ini ff dengat tingkat bahasa dan kesulitan yang tinggi. Review ternyata tak memuaskan dif fn, maka aku pindahkan ke wpku. .com

Di sana sudah sampe chap 10. Yang memang mau baca silahkan baca dan tinggalkan komen! Ff To Travel With Love ini beneran end di chap ini. Aku g peduli kalau memang ga mau baca lagi.

Gumawo buat yang udah review.


End file.
